My Little Disney: Snow White & the 7 Dwarfs
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: Follow the Mane 6, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians in their brand new adventure of Friendship. They meet new friends and fight terrifying bad guys. Starting with Snow White & the 7 Dwarfs. [Sorry that spelled Dialga wrong]
1. A Book?

**Chapter 1.**

 **A Book?**

"Are you and Drago sure everything's ready for tonight, Twilight?" asked Spike.

"One hundred procent sure," said Twilight.

"And we couldn't have done it without our number one assistants," said Drago.

"Ah, it was nothing," said Skyress while looking around the room.

They were in the library with Twilight Sparkle's boyfriend Marvin X-2 and his Guardian and Drago's mate Dialga. They were going to have a Slumber party with their friends AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, their boyfriends Peter Le Pew, Lionwing, Roobarb, Lumpy, the Pink Panther and their Guardians Wolfurio, Helios, Trister, Boulderon, Taylean, Virizion, Rayquaza, Suicune, Groudon and Delphox.

The library had been set up for the Slumber party. There was a table with snacks and drinks and there were 25 sleeping bags on the ground.

"I'm so excited for tonight's slumber party. We style each other's mane and Guardian, tell ghost stories, eat s'mores and so on," said Twilight.

"Yeah," agreed Drago, "After our first slumber party with Rarity, Taylean, the Pink Panther, Delphox, Applejack, Wolfurio, Peter and Virizion, We are prepared for everything."

"Hopefully, there's also something that me and Skyress can do and not only that girly stuff." Spike said motioning with his fingers.

Skyress giggled a bit.

"Don't worry, Spike," she said to her partner, "It'll be fun for everypony, guardian...and dragon."

Spike smiled at this, then he realised something.

"Oh, maybe me and Skyress can go into town to see if we can find some delicious gemstones for tonight."

Twilight and Drago couldn't help but roll their eyes with smiles. "Okay, see you two later."

Spike opened the door and he and Skyress went into town.

Spike and Skyress had both searched the whole day for gemstones and other things they liked. Till the time they found what they wanted, it was nighttime. They walked happily back to the castle.

"Yum. Finally, after hours of searching, we finally have some." Spike said to Skyress.

Suddenly, they looked at the clocktower.

"Uh oh, better hurry or else we'll be late," said Skyress.

But suddenly, something caught their eye. In the star-filled blanket of darkness, a big star shone very brightly. Spike and Skyress couldn't keep their eyes from it, it was so beautiful to look at. Suddenly, the star began to shine even brighter and then it began to move. It flew very fast above Spike and Skyress and it began to descend somewhere in the Everfree Forest. The impact caused a huge wave of light that everypony and everyguardian could see, but for the moment only Spike and Skyress saw it.

"What was that?" he asked Skyress.

"It looked like it went towards the Castle of the Two Sisters," answered Skyress, "We'd better check it out."

They ran towards the entrance to the forest and Spike hesitated a little. He knew how dangerous the Everfree Forest was, but he had his Guardian with him to protect him. So he gathered all his strength and went into the forest. Little did he know that two small yellow eyes were watching him and Skyress.

Meanwhile, the Mane 6, their boyfriends and all of their Guardians were already enjoying their slumber party. Rainbow Dash, Helios, Lionwing, Rayquaza, Applejack, Wolfurio, Peter Le Pew and Virizion were having a pillow fight, Fluttershy, Rarity and Twilight were giving each other make-overs, Pinkie, Trister, Roobarb and Suicune was making a few s'mores, Marvin, the Pink Panther and Lumpy were playing a board game and Drago, Dialga, Boulderon, Taylean, Groudon and Delphox were eating some of the snacks.

"Ah, isn't this delightful?" asked Rarity.

"It sure is," said Applejack while still playing with Rainbow, Lionwing, Helios, Rayquaza, Wolfurio, Peter and Virizion.

"Wait till you all taste some of my self-made s'mores. This time, me, Roobarb, Trister and Suicune putted a secret ingredient in it," said Pinkie and came close to Fluttershy.

"Do you know what the secret ingredient is?" She asked.

Pinkie looked left and right. Fluttershy was about to say something, but Pinkie interrupted by whispering in her ear.

"A secret."

"Um, I kinda had that thought you would say that," said Fluttershy.

"Say, Twilight," said Lumpy looking at Twilight from the board game, "Where's Spike and Skyress?"

"Me and Drago do not know. They were looking for some gems for the party, but they still have not returned yet," said Twilight.

"Oh, I hope nothing happened to them," said Boulderon as he stuffed a chocolate into his mouth.

"Me and Pinkie hope so too. I mean, they could be killed by timberwolves, being clobbered by mean teenage dragons or being killed by something so strange and so mysterious that we can't even explain," said Roobarb making Fluttershy very nervous and making her tremble. It even made Twilight panick.

"Roobarb. Don't say that. It's one of those things that can give us a heart attack," said Delphox.

"Yeah, besides, Spike is a smart guy and Skyress is his Guardian. I'm sure nothing's going to happen to them," said Marvin.

Twilight and Drago began to think and suddenly, the door opened revealing the tiny dragon and the Sky Phoenix. The girls, their boyfriends and all of their Guardians let out a sigh of relief knowing their friend and his Guardian were okay.

"Skyress, where have you and Spike been?" asked Drago.

"Sorry, we're late. But me and Skyress just saw the strangest thing" explained Spike.

"What strange thing?" asked Twilight.

"There was a star that shone very brightly and suddenly it fell down. It landed in Celestia and Luna's old castle," said Skyress.

"A falling star? Was there any damage?" asked Drago.

"Not a crack. It fell in the gardens. It glowed very brigthly. But then came the weird part, instead of a star Skyress found this," said Spike as he showed Twilight the book.

"A book?" asked Rainbow and Helios with raised eyebrows.

"Spike, you and Skyress didn't take another book from the library without permission like last time, did you?" asked Twilight as she and Drago gave Spike and Skyress firm looks.

"No. We didn't. This was on top of a pile of rocks. We have never seen a book like this before" said Skyress.

"Ooooooh. Mysterious," said Trister with a smile.

"And look at the insignia," said Spike and showed her and Drago the cover of the book.

Twilight and Drago looked closely at the symbol of the book. Spike and Skyress were both right, this was an unfamiliar symbol.

"What do you think it could mean?" asked Diagla.

"I have no idea," said Twilight as she tried to open the book, but it won't open. There was a lock on the right side.

"It's locked. We don't even have a key for it," said Drago.

"Don't you have a spell to open it?" asked Virizion.

"I...could try that," said Twilight.

Her horn glowed and aimed it at the lock before it got hit by a laser of magic. Twilight grunted while she did her best to open it, but suddenly the lock began to shake and fired a bolt of electricity towards Twilight which made her fall on the floor. Her spell didn't work.

"That's one strong lock," said Wolfurio.

"Oh my goodness, Twilight. Are you okay?" asked Fluttershy as Marvin helped Twilight up.

"Uh, I'm fine, Fluttershy. I've never faced a book like that before. And whatever is inside it, it's really powerful magic," said Twilight while rubbing her head.

Spike looked at the insignia on the book and placed his claw on it. Nopony nor Guardian knew that the book felt Spike's claw, some kind of energy began to spark.

"Great, how do we know what's in it if you can't open it?" said Rayquaza.

"Hey, Twilight tried her best," said Marvin.

Suddenly, the book shot a pillar of energy through the roof. Spike quickly backed away. His 25 friends noticed the pillar of energy.

"Great, now me and Twilight have to fix that roof," said Drago.

Pinkie, Trister, Roobarb and Suicune putted on some sunglasses. "Oooooh. Shiny."

"What did you do, Spike?" asked Skyress.

"I just touched it," answered Spike.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW THE KNOWLEDGE FROM THIS BOOK, THAT I KNOW. BUT YOU NEED TO PROVE YOURSELF TO KNOW IF YOU'RE WORTHY!" said a loud female voice from the book and suddenly some kind of holographic circle with many kinds of symbol appeared in front of them. "CHOOSE WISE AND DO NOT LINGER! THE CHOICE IS YOURS!"

With that, the ponies, their boyfriends, the dragon and all of their Guardians looked at each other in confusion while the holographic circle kept floating horizontal.

"Wha...What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

A burst of magic appeared in the center of the circle showing a symbol. Pinkie looked at it with excitement in her eyes.

"Oooh," she said, Is it a guessing game? I like those games. Wait, wait, wait! Don't say it! It's a..., It's a..."

"It looks like an apple," said Boulderon looking at it curiously.

Twilight, Marvin, Drago and Dialga began to concentrate and kept looking at the circle and the symbol. They also noticed the other symbols on the circle.

"I think we need to choose the matching symbol," said Drago.

"Oh. There it is. I see it," said Pinkie and pointed at the apple symbol on the circle.

Twilight stepped closer and slowly placed her hoof on the circle. When she rotated the circle a bit, her hoof flinched back. But then she placed it back and rotated the circle so the apple symbol was in front of the big apple symbol. The big apple symbol exploded a bit and changed into a new symbol.

"Hey, now it's a sun," said Peter.

Twilight and Drago began to think again.

"I think we need speed and teamwork to win this challenge. Help us with this," said Drago.

"I see the sun symbol," said the Pink Panther.

Twilight rotated the circle until the big symbol exploded again and took a new symbol. This time it was a lamp. This time, Rainbow and Lionwing rotated the circle and the symbol exploded again. The pillar of energy became stronger.

"Hurry, who knows what will happen if that pillar enlarges," said Twilight.

The new symbol is a glass slipper.

"A glass slipper," said Delphox.

"Over there!" said Applejack.

Twilight rotated the circle again and the symbol exploded once more. The new symbol is a snow flake. Marvin rotated it and the symbol exploded. During the time, different symbols appeared. A rose, a butterfly, a jack o' lantern, a lion cub, a music note, A sea shell and a chinese dragon. Finally, the last symbol was a medal with a cloud and a lightning bolt. Time was running out.

Drago quickly rotated the circle with the matching symbol in front and all of a sudden the pillar of energy disappeared. The ponies, their boyfriends, the dragon and all of their Guardians were covering their eyes from the light.

"You have proven yourself worthy, noble ones. Please, accept your reward," said the Female voice and in a flash a key appeared.

The girls, their boyfriends and all of their Guardians looked wide eyed at the key. Twilight took it with her magic and examined it for a while.

"Wow, what was that all about?" asked Rayquaza.

Twilight looked at the book again and slowly placed the key in the keyhole. The keyhole accepted the key and the lock opened.

"It's open," said Skyress.

Twilight opened the book and she saw a message on the first page of the book. She read it out loud.

 _Dear readers and adventurers,_

 _You are in possession of the book of Disney. This book is very special in its own way._

 _It makes the world you are living now change forever. While you read it, it is just like you are experiencing the stories yourself._

 _Experience these amazing adventures full of wonder and danger. Face the nefarious villains and_

 _bond yourself with the characters that are pure of heart._

 _Have fun._

"This is a storybook," said Drago.

"A storybook?" asked Helios with a raised eyebrow.

"Oooh. You mean a book with stories that tells about princes, princesses and dragons and such?" asked Pinkie with excitement.

"When you say it that way, than yes," said Drago.

"Oh my goodness. Can you read one, Twilight?" asked Fluttershy.

"Well, I don't know..." said Twilight.

"Please, please, please," said Pinkie and Roobarb.

"Pretty please," said Fluttershy, Boulderon and Lumpy and the five looked at Twilight with puppy dog eyes.

Twilight and Drago, of course, couldn't resist.

"Well, okay. Who knows. it might be fun," said Drago.

"I'm pretty excited," said Rarity while she, Taylean, the Pink Panther and Delphox laid on their bellies.

All the rest of the girls, their boyfriends and all of their Guardians sat on their haunches or on their bellies. Spike and Skyress also sat down.

"Alright, let's read the first one," said Twilight and went to the first story of the book.

 **Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs**

Twilight read the title and then the story.

 _Once upon a time,_

 _there lived a lovely little Princess named Snow White._

 _Her vain and wicked stepmother, the Queen, feared that some day, Snow White's beauty would surpass her own. So she dressed_

"How awful," said Fluttershy as she cuddle Lumpy.

"My word. I may be fabulous, but I would never do such thing to my family, boyfriend, Guardian or underlings," said Rarity.

Twilight read further.

 _Each day, the vain Queen consulted her Magic Mirror,_

 _"Magic Mirror on the Wall,_

 _Who is the fairest one of all?"_

 _..and as long as the mirror answered "You are the fairest one of all",_

 _Snow White was safe from the Queen's cruel jealousy._

"Whoa, that queen has a real problem," said Skyress.

"You can say that again," said Wolfurio.

"Oh. I hope that Snow White likes animals like my Girlfriend and her Guardian does," said Lumpy as he put his arm around Fluttershy.

"I think we're about..." said Drago. But before he could finish, a large purple portal was released from the book. It suck Twilight inside.

"WOW! HEY! AAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Twilight

"TWILLGHT!" screamed Marvin and Spike as they ran into the Portal after her.

"TWILLGHT! MARVIN! SPIKE!" screamed Drago, Diagla and Skyress as they ran into the Portal after them. Next Applejack got suck inside the Portal.

"APPLEJACK!" screamed Peter as he ran into the Portal after her.

"APPLEJACK! PETER!" screamed Wolfurio and Virizion as they ran into the Portal after them. Next Pinkie Pie got suck inside the Portal.

"PINKIE PIE!" screamed Roobarb as he ran into the Portal after her.

"PINKIE PIE! ROOBARB!" screamed Trister and Suicune as they ran into the Portal after them. Next Rarity got suck inside the Portal.

"RARITY!" screamed the Pink Panther as he ran into the Portal after her.

"RARITY! PINK PANTHER!" screamed Taylean and Delphox as they ran into the Portal after them. Next Rainbow Dash got suck inside the Portal.

"RAINBOW DASH!" screamed Lionwing as he ran into the Portal after her.

"RAINBOW DASH! LIONWING!" screamed Helios and Rayquaza as they ran into the Portal after them. Finally Fluttershy got suck inside the Portal.

"FLUTTERSHY!" screamed Lumpy as he into the Portal after her.

"FLUTTERSHY! LUMPY!" screamed Boulderon and Groudon as they ran into the Portal after them. With all of them sucked in, the book quickly began to close. Showing the cover. All the ponies, their boyfriends, dragon and all of their Guardians began to swirl around in some kind of vortex through space. It kept going faster and faster until a bright light shone at the end covering the entire area with light.


	2. Where Are We?

**Chapter 2.**

 **Where Are We?**

Twilight slowly opened her eyes and saw five blurs speaking to her. She couldn't hear what the blurs said at first.

"Twilight. Twilight. Wake up, Twilight." said the blurs.

Her vision became a bit clearer and saw that it was Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin and Diagla.

"Thank Celestia and Arceus, you're okay. You...are okay, right?" asked Drago.

"Uh. A little. I really hitted my head hard. Now I'm going to have a bump on my head," said Twilight.

But Twilight, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin and Diagla were not alone. Around them, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, Boulderon, Lumpy, Groudon, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, Wolfurio, Peter and Virizon were waking up too.

"Ugh. What happened?" said Fluttershy

"I don't know what happened, But ah feel like I've been rolling in a barrel of cider," said Applejack.

"So have I," said Wolfurio.

"Me too," said Peter.

"Me as well," said Virizon.

"Wow, that was the best ride ever! Let's do that again!" said Pinkie with excitement.

"Oh yeah!" said Trister, Roobarb and Suicune.

The others looked really confused and puzzled when they looked at their surroundings.

"Whe-where are we?" asked Groudon.

They were in some kind of forest. And that's not the only strange thing, the sun shone very brightly at this day.

"I don't know, Twilight. Wasn't it normally night?" asked Peter.

"It was," said Drago, "We probably fell asleep and that book Spike and Skyress found with all that magical portal energy must have been a dream...or maybe...maybe we're not in Equestria. I hope Wer'e right about the dream part."

Lumpy walked to the nearest tree and to ensure they were just dreaming, he kicked the tree with his foot and then he screamed with pain.

"We are definitely not dreaming," he said painfully.

"He's right. This isn't a dream," said Twilight.

Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Drago, Marvin, Diagla, Skyress, Wolfurio, Virizon, Peter, Boulderon, Groudon, Trister, Suicune and Roobarb also realised that Lumpy was right and they're not dreaming.

"I think I know how we got here," said Marvin, "Reading that Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs story must have caused a portal to open and it sent us here."

"What does that mean?" asked Applejack.

"It means we're definitely not in Equestria," said Twilight and suddenly she and Drago's eyes went wide for they had seen something.

The others looked in the same direction as Twilight and Drago and they're eyes went wide as well. They saw a huge castle towering high above a small town.

"Hold on," said Spike suddenly and looked around.

"Where is Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Taylean, Helios, Lionwing Rayquaza, Pink Panther and Delphox?" he said as he and Skyress gasp with concern.

* * *

Rainbow and Helios slowly opened their eyes and tried to stand on their legs. They looked at their surroundings.

"What...is this?" she asked Helios.

"I do not know," said Helios.

They were in some kind of huge hall with a few pillars spread everywhere. Then they saw a familiar unicorn, Griffin, Ventus Bakugan, Pink Feline, dragon Pokemon and relatively tall bipedal Pokémon lying on the ground.

"Rarity? Taylean? Lionwing? Pink Panther? Rayquaza? Delphox?" Rainbow and Helios went towards them and tried to wake them up. Their eyes opened slowly and looked at their friends.

"Rainbow? Wha...What happened?" asked Lionwing, "and where are we?"

"I asked Helios the same question. All we remembered was that portal coming out from that book, it sucked us in and sent us here."

"So...we're not in Equestria?" said Rarity.

"I'am afraid we are my lady Rarity," said Taylean.

"Where are Twilight, Drago and the others?" asked Rayquaza.

"I don't know. But whatever this is, we must get out of here and find them," said Helios.

"Ugh, this place makes me shiver all over. This reminds me of the time me and Taylean went to the Castle of the Two Sisters to restore some ancient tapestries and we all saw how that turned out," said Rarity.

"Brrr. I know that all too well," said Taylean.

"I wonder who lives here. Because this looks a bit like a castle," said Pink Panther.

Suddenly, Delphox's ear twitched. For she heard something.

"Hear that?" she said to Rainbow, Rarity, Lionwing, Pink Panther, Rayquaza, Helios and Taylean, "Someone's coming. We need to hide."

They quickly hid behind a wall, the sound came closer until they saw who or what made it. It was a creature they've never seen before.

Whatever it was, it was considered to be female. Another strange thing was that it walked on two legs. The creature was an icily beautiful woman with a serene, unfeeling face and a slender figure. She had pale skin, green eyes, red lips and seemingly penciled-on eyebrows. She wore a purple gown with long sleeves and a red rope belt tied around her waist. She also had a black balaclava that covers her ears, neck and hair, leaving her face exposed. She also wore a long black cloak that appears to be part of the cowl. The cloak is lined with red inside and the bottom of the cloak is lined with white fur. She had a high white collar attached to her cloak. She also wore a golden pendant that seems to connect with the collar. She also wore orange-yellow high-heel pumps. To top off her appearance, she wore a golden crown atop her head with 5 spikes on the front and a jewel on the tip of the middle and tallest spike.

Rarity, Lionwing, Pink Panther, Rayquaza, Helios and Taylean couldn't help but stare. The creature passed them by and walked towards a room.

"What is that? It looks like a...queen," asked Rarity.

"I don't know. Whatever that is, it gives me the creeps," answered Taylean.

The creature went inside the room and Rainbow, Rarity, Lionwing, Pink Panther, Rayquaza, Helios and Taylean appeared out of their cover.

"Come on. Let's check out," said Helios and he, Rainbow, Lionwing and Rayquaza ran towards the room where the creature went.

"Rainbow, Helios, Lionwing, Rayquaza, wait. What are you doing?" whispered Delphox and she, Rarity, Pink Panther and Taylean ran after them.

Rainbow, Rarity, Lionwing, Pink Panther, Rayquaza, Helios and Taylean went inside the room the creature went and saw it approaching a large mirror on top of a few stairs. She stood right in front of it and suddenly...the creature began to speak.

"Slave in the Magic Mirror, come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness I summon thee..." The creature raised her arms and a gust of wind made her cloak wave. "Speak!"

A bolt of lightning appeared on the mirror and then fire appeared. Rainbow, Rarity, Lionwing, Pink Panther, Rayquaza, Helios, Delphox and Taylean covered their eyes from the lightning.

"Let me see thy face," said the Creature.

The flames disappeared and instead a face appeared on the mirror with smoke appearing behind it. Rainbow, Rarity, Lionwing, Pink Panther, Rayquaza, Helios, Delphox and Taylean watched in awe.

"What wouldst thou know, my queen?" asked the face.

"It is a queen," whispered Pink Panther.

"Shh," said Lionwing.

"Magic mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest one of all?" asked the queen.

Rainbow and Lionwing paid close attention to all this.

"Famed is thy beauty, majesty. But hold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she's more fair than thee," said the mirror.

"Alas for her. Reveal her name!" said the queen while she crossed her arms.

"Lips, red as the rose. Hair, black as ebony. Skin, white as snow," answered the mirror.

The queen gasped and knew of whom the mirror was talking about.

"Snow White."

Rainbow, Rarity, Lionwing, Pink Panther, Rayquaza, Helios, Delphox and Taylean looked at each other.

"A mirror that knows and sees everything?" asked Rarity.

"Wait a minute. Snow White? That's the name Twilight read from that story," said Taylean.

"I get it now," said Delphox, "That portal from inside the book must have sucked us here so we can experience the story ourselves."

"So you're saying...we're in the book?" asked Rayquaza.

"Yes. The story also mentioned a queen and a mirror. I think that creature over there is that same queen," said Delphox.

"She doesn't look very friendly," said Helios, "So we better find a way out of here. If Twilight, Drago and the rest are in this place, then we better find them."

"Okay," said Pink Panther, "Because I am getting tired of being in this creepy castle."

But suddenly, the queen heard them and turned around.

"Who goes there?" she asked.

"Oh no. We're discovered. Quick, Rarity, Lionwing, Pink Panther, Rayquaza, Helios, Delphox and Taylean. We must hide. Follow me," said Rainbow.

"But can't we attack her as we are your Guardians?" asked Delphox.

"No. She's too powerful," answered Helios.

Rainbow, Rarity, Lionwing, Pink Panther, Rayquaza, Helios, Delphox and Taylean ran back to the halls, but the queen went after them not fast and not slow. She may not have seen who the voices belonged to, but she doesn't like intruders especially if they are more fair than her.

"Whoever you are, you cannot hide from me! I will find you! And when I do, I'll decide your fate! That all depends if you are more fair than me," shouted the queen in frightening voice.

She appeared in the halls and start to search for them. Somewhere in those halls, Rainbow, Rarity, Lionwing, Pink Panther were hiding under a table while their Guardians hid behind pillars. Having an idea come to his mind Helios created a hole in the wall of castle, Rainbow, Rarity, Lionwing and Pink Panther saw what he had done, they ran from their hiding place and they quickly escaped followed by Rayquaza, Helios, Delphox and Taylean. The queen was still searching, but will find out soon that her search was for naught.

Rainbow, Rarity, Lionwing, Pink Panther, Rayquaza, Helios, Delphox and Taylean found themselves outside in a courtyard, glad that the worst was over.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over," said Lionwing.

"Err… is that what over looks like?" asked the Pink Panther and he pointed to something he was looking at. Rainbow, Rarity, Lionwing, Rayquaza, Helios, Delphox and Taylean all looked at what the Pink Panther was looking at and their eyes widened.


	3. Meeting Snow White

**Chapter 3.**

 **Meeting Snow White**

Twilight, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin, Diagla, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, Boulderon, Lumpy, Groudon, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, Wolfurio, Peter and Virizon walked through the forest-like area into town. However, the town looked more like a ghost town to them since there weren't any signs of life...yet.

"So let me get this straight. We're inside that book, just like the time when Spike's comic book sucked us in?" asked Wolfurio.

"No doubt about it," said Drago.

"Ah' don't see any civilians here. Ah' wonder where they are," said Applejack while looking around.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," said Boulderon who also looked around.

"I still wonder where Rarity, Rainbow, Lionwing, Pink Panther, Rayquaza, Helios, Delphox and Taylean are. I hope nothing bad has happened to them," said Spike.

"Don't worry, Spike. We'll find them," said Skyress.

"This place sure could use a party," said Pinkie.

"Yeah. And cake, " said Trister.

"There can never be a party without cake," said Roobarb.

"How True," said Suicune.

Suddenly, a door slammed shut and Twilight, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin, Diagla, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, Boulderon, Lumpy, Groudon, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, Wolfurio, Peter and Virizon heard the sound.

"Did you hear that?" asked Spike.

"Yes, somepony and someguardian closed his or her door. This is just like the time when Zecora and Nova Lion arrived for the first time in Ponyville," said Skyress.

"Maybe we should show the folks here that we ain't dangerous," said Virizon.

"Oooh, Me, Trister, Roobarb and Suicune can do that!" said Pinkie and she, Trister, Roobarb and Suicune walked towards one of the houses. Roobarb knocked on the door.

"Hello?!" called Pinkie, "My name is Pinkie Pie. And me,Trister, Roobarb, Suicune and our friends mean no harm."

They waited for a response, but no one opened the door. Suicune looked through the window.

"If you want a party, Pinkie's your pony," she said.

Suddenly, the curtains were closed in front of her. Pinkie, Trister, Roobarb and Suicune tried various houses, but all ended with the same result. Pinkie, Trister, Roobarb and Suicune walked back towards their friends.

"Sheesh. Nopony nor Guardian wants to come out. We even asked them if they wanted a party. We even asked them if they want cake. You can't say no to cake?" said Trister.

"Maybe they just want to be left alone," said Boulderon.

"I'm not sure why they're scared, but we need to go further. I think we should start at that castle. Let's go, everypony and Guardian," said Drago.

Twilight, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin, Diagla, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, Boulderon, Lumpy, Groudon, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, Wolfurio, Peter and Virizon walked towards the castle. After a few minutes of walking, they stopped at one of the castle walls.

"I wonder who lives here," said Skyress.

"A king? A queen? A prince? A princess?" asked Pinkie.

"Girls, focus. We got two problems at the moment. We don't know if there will be a way back to Equestria and we don't know where Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Taylean, Helios, Lionwing Rayquaza, Pink Panther and Delphox are," said Twilight.

"Don't panic, sugarcube. There will be a way out just like in Spikes comic book. And we will find Rainbow, Rarity, Taylean, Helios, Lionwing Rayquaza, Pink Panther and Delphox," said Applejack while she and Wolfurio placed a hoof and hand on Twilight and Drago's shoulder.

Suddenly, they heard something. It was like someone was humming a song.

"Hear that?" asked Lumpy.

"I hear it, Lumpy," said Groudon.

"I wonder who's singing that," wondered Spike.

"It sure sounds lovely," said Fluttershy.

"Yeah, it does," agreed Boulderon.

"Only one way to find out. We climb over the wall," said Drago.

"But how are we going to do that?" asked Applejack.

"I will carry you over the wall," said Dialga, "and Drago, Skyress, Boulderon, Groudon, Trister, Suicune, Wolfurio and Virizon will jump over the wall."

Twilight, Spike, Marvin, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, Peter, Roobarb and Lumpy climbed onto the time Pokemon's back and Diagla flew over the wall and landed on the otherside and the other Guardians jumped over the wall and landed on the otherside and they saw who or what was humming that song. They don't know what species this creature is, but by listening to the sound they know it's a girl. She was completely dressed in rags and wore clogs on her feet. She was washing a staircase in a courtyard while she was surrounded by white doves. She hummed on like she didn't have a care in the world.

Twilight, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin, Diagla, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, Boulderon, Lumpy, Groudon, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, Wolfurio, Peter and Virizon couldn't keep their eyes from the creature.

"What is that?" asked Wolfurio.

"It looks exactly like my and Drago's Canterlot High friends," said Twilight.

"Sunset and Elfin said they're called humans," said Marvin.

"Oh, so that's what they're called," said Spike.

"Me and Groudon always wanted to a human," said Lumpy.

"I think she looks lovely," said Fluttershy.

"And she sounds lovely too," said Boulderon.

"Hold on a minute. We don't even know if it's dangerous," said Spike.

"A girl who washes a staircase and hum a little song is dangerous? Really?" asked Skyress with narrow eyes.

"Got a point there," said Spike, "So what do we do?"

"We could..." Twilight and Drago looked at their friends, but saw that four was missing. "Where's Pinkie, Trister, Roobarb and Suicune?"

They all looked around to find their friends. Suddenly, Marvin and Dialga pulled on Twilight's mane and Drago's tail and they pointed at the direction where they were looking. Twilight and Drago both looked in Marvin's and Dialga's direction and their eyes went wide.

Pinkie, Trister, Roobarb and Suicune walking straight towards the human girl. The girl was still scrubbing the staircase. She sighed a little, grabbed the bucket and splashed the water on it. When she turned around, she was completely surprised.

"Hi!" said Pinkie and Trister.

The girl screamed a little and fell to the ground while dropping the bucket. Pinkie, Trister, Roobarb and Suicune came a little closer to her.

"My name's Pinkie Pie," said Pinkie.

"My name is Roobarb," said Roobarb, "And I am Pinkie's boyfriend."

"My name is Trister," said Trister, "And I am Pinkie's Guardian."

"My name is Suicune," said Suicune, "I am Roobarb's Guardian and Trister's mate."

"Pinkie! Trister! Roobarb! Suicune! What are you four doing?!" yelled Twilight while she, Drago and the others ran towards the courtyard.

"Just saying 'Hi'," said Pinkie.

"By sneaking up on them? Look at what ya did. Ya scared the poor thing," said Applejack.

"We're so sorry, miss," said Wolfurio, "We didn't mean to scare you. Can you forgive us?"

"It's okay, miss. We're not here to hurt you," said Twilight trying to not scare her.

"W-why, you're little ponies," said the girl to Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy.

"Well, duh, what did you expect? Seven tiny little men?" said Pinkie.

Twilight, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin, Diagla, Fluttershy, Applejack, Boulderon, Lumpy, Groudon, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, Wolfurio, Peter and Virizon looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Oh my. I never met colorful ponies before. Especially ones that can talk. May I...touch one of you?" asked the Girl.

Twilight, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin, Diagla, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, Boulderon, Lumpy, Groudon, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, Wolfurio, Peter and Virizon looked at each other until Fluttershy broke the silence.

"Um, sure...I guess."

The girl reached out her hand. This creature was still new for Twilight, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin, Diagla, , Applejack, Boulderon, Lumpy, Groudon, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, Wolfurio, Peter and Virizon who haven't seen humans yet, especially Fluttershy. The girl's hand came closer to her. Fluttershy hesitated a little, but then she brought her muzzle closer to the hand. The girl gasped a little when she felt the soft fur of the pony. She began to explore more of the soft fur and suddenly she caressed Fluttershy behind the ear. The shy pony doesn't know how, but she found it rather...soothing and relaxing. She closed her eyes while she enjoyed the feeling. Lumpy, Boulderon and Groudon were amazed by what the Girl was doing to Fluttershy.

"Does it feel that good, Fluttershy?" asked Boulderon.

"Oh, it absolutely does," said Fluttershy.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"Oh, allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Twilight Sparkle. This is Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie," said Twilight.

"Pleased to meet ya, miss. Sorry that Pinkie, Trister, Roobarb and Suicune," said Applejack as she tipped her hat.

"It's alright," said the Girl as she stopped petting Fluttershy. The Girl then turned to Marvin, Lumpy, Roobarb and Peter.

"Who are you four?" she asked them.

"I am Marvin X–2," said Marvin, "I am the Martian Commander of Queen Tyr'hanee and I am also Twilight's boyfriend."

"I am Peter Le Pew," said Peter as he took the Girl's hand and kissed it, "I am a Knight of the Royal Guard and I am also Applejack's boyfriend."

"I am Lumpy," said Lumpy, "I am Fluttershy's boyfriend."

"I am Roobarb," said Roobarb, "I am Pinkie Pie's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," said the Girl and then she turned to Drago, Wolfurio, Boulderon, Trister and Skyress.

"Who are you five?" she asked them.

"I am Pryus Titanium Dragonoid," said Drago, "but please call me Drago and I am Twilight's Guardian."

"I am Haos Wolfurio," said Wolfurio, "And I am Applejack's Guardian."

"I am Subterra Boulderon," said Boulderon, "And I am Fluttershy's Guardian."

"I am Aqous Trister," said Trister, "And I am Pinkie Pie's Guardian."

"I am Ventus Skyress," said Skyress, "And I am Spike's Guardian."

"What creatures are you? For there have not been creatures like you five before around here," said the Girl.

"We are Bakugan," answered Drago.

"What is a Bakugan?" asked the Girl.

"Bakugan are creatures from an alternate dimension called Vestroia," answered Wolfurio.

"Wow!" said the Girl with amazement and then she turned to Diagla, Groudon, Suicune and Virizon.

"Who are you four?" she asked them.

"I am Diagla the Time Pokemon," said Diagla, "I am Marvin's Guardian and Drago's mate."

"I am Groudon the Continent Pokemon," said Groudon, "I am Lumpy's Guardian and Boulderon's mate."

"I am Virizon the Grassland Pokemon," said Virizon, "I am Peter's Guardian and Wolfurio's mate."

"I am Suicune the Aurora Pokemon," said Suicune, "I am Roobarb's Guardian and Trister's mate."

"What is a Pokemon?" asked the Girl.

"A Pokemon are different types of species and their categories are Bug, Fighting, Fire, Flying, Dragon, Electric, Ghost, Grass, Ground, Ice, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Rock, and Water," answered Suicune.

"Wow!" said the Girl.

"And this is my partner Spike," said Skyress guesturing to Spike. The Girl went to the little dragon.

"Oh, he's so adorable."

Spike looked at his Guardian.

"Well, well, well."

"What is he?" asked the Girl.

"Oh, I'm a ferocious, fire breathing dragon," said Spike with pride.

"A dragon? That small?" asked the Girl.

"Don't be fooled. He's just a baby dragon," said Skyress.

"Way to bring me down, Skyress," said Spike under his breath.

"It's so nice to meet you. My name is Snow White," said the Girl with a curtsey.

"Snow White? That's a very nice name," said Fluttershy.

"It sure is," agreed Boulderon.

"Thank you," said Snow White, "But where do you come from?"

"We're not exactly from here," said Marvin.

"We're residents from Ponyville. Equestria to be exact," said Twilight.

"I never heard of Equestria or Ponyville before. What have you come here for?" asked Snow White.

"It's kinda difficult to explain. You won't believe us," said Applejack.

"I'm talking to magical talking creatures from a different land. I believe everything you say," said Snow White.

"Well, it all started with a book. Spike . . ."

But before Wolfurio could tell further, the door on top of the stairs opened and revealed a familiar pegasus, unicorn, Griffin, Ventus and Darkus Bakugan, Pink Feline, dragon Pokemon and relatively tall bipedal Pokémon.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over," said Lionwing.

"Err… is that what over looks like?" asked the Pink Panther and he pointed to something he was looking at. Rainbow, Rarity, Lionwing, Rayquaza, Helios, Delphox and Taylean all looked at what the Pink Panther was looking at and their eyes widened.

Twilight, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin, Diagla, , Applejack, Boulderon, Lumpy, Groudon, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, Wolfurio, Peter and Virizon had the same reaction. Snow White also couldn't believe her eyes.

"Dashie!" yelled Pinkie with joy and ran towards her.

"Helios! Taylean!" yelled Trister with joy and ran towards them.

"Rarity!" said Spike.

"Lionwing! Pink Panther!" said Roobarb.

"Rayquaza! Delphox!" said Groudon.

Twilight, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin, Diagla, , Applejack, Boulderon, Lumpy, Groudon, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, Wolfurio, Peter and Virizon went to their missing friends. When Pinkie and Trister ran closer to Rainbow and Helios, they pounced and hugged them.

"There's more of them?" Snow White asked herself.

"We are so glad to see you, darling," said Rarity while she and Taylean hugged Twilight and Drago.

"Where have you guys been?" asked Rainbow while she and Helios hugged the rest of their friends.

"We were in a forest. We saw the castle and town from that spot. We thought you might be there after we separated," said Virizon.

"Well, you sure are in luck that me, Rarity, Taylean, Pink Panter, Rainbow Dash, Helios, Lionwing and Rayquaza ended up in this castle," said Delphox. Then Rainbow, Rarity, Lionwing, Pink Panther, Rayquaza, Helios, Delphox and Taylean saw Snow White and gave looks of confusion and wariness.

"Uh...who is that?"

"Oh, this is our new friend, Snow White. She's a human," said Drago.

"Friend? Human?" asked Rainbow.

"I know we've met her just yet, but she's very friendly. And I think she made a special bond with my Girlfriend Fluttershy," said Lumpy and Boulderon and Groudon both nodded in agreement as Fluttershy and Snow White having a good conversation.

Rainbow, Rarity, Lionwing, Pink Panther, Rayquaza, Helios, Delphox and Taylean walked up to the human girl. Fluttershy was assertive enough to introduce her missing friends to her.

"Snow White, I'd like you to meet my two other friends. Rainbow Dash and Rarity," said Fluttershy.

"It's so nice to meet you." said Snow White with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Snow White," said Taylean, "I am Ventus Taylean and I am Rarity's Guardian."

"I am Darkus Helios," said Helios, "And I am Rainbow Dash's Guardian."

"I am the Pink Panther," said The Pink Panther, "and I am Rarity's boyfriend."

"I am Lionwing," said Lionwing, "I was once Ruber's Gryphon and now I am Rainbow Dash's boyfriend."

"I am Rayquaza the Sky High Pokémon," said Rayquaza, "I am Lionwing's Guardian and Helio's mate."

"I am Delphox the Fox Pokémon," said Delphox, "I am the Pink Panther's Guardian, Taylean's mate and the final evolved form of Fennekin."

"I must say that your choice of clothes is a little...how shall I say it nicely?" said Rarity.

"Poor?" asked Snow White.

"I was gonna say 'in need', but okay," said Rarity.

"It's okay. These are not my regular clothes. My stepmother wants me to wear them," explained Snow White.

"Your stepmother?" asked Roobarb.

"The queen," said Snow White.

Rainbow, Rarity, Lionwing, Pink Panther, Rayquaza, Helios, Delphox and Taylean's eyes became as small as pinpricks. The queen who was chasing them was her stepmother?

"I didn't know your stepmother had such bad taste in clothes," said the Pink Panther.

"She wants me to do all the work. Clean the windows, wash the stairs and such while she's busy with other things," said Snow White.

"Oh my, she let you do all the work all by yourself?" asked Boulderon.

"That's just sick," said Rainbow.

"Don't worry, I'm very efficient when it comes to work. I'm sure she means well somewhere," said Snow White.

"A hard worker, huh? Me and Wolfurio like that," said Applejack.

"Oh yes. We defintly do," agreed Wolfurio.

"Wait a minute, so the queen is your stepmother? Don't you have a mother?" asked Lionwing.

"No, sadly not," answered Snow White while looking down at the ground.

"What about a father?" asked Skyress.

"Daddy's isn't here anymore," said Snow White.

"Oh, you poor thing. That must have been devastating," said Fluttershy while placing her hoof on Snow White's leg.

"You are not the only one not to have any parents," said Drago sadly. Snow White turned Drago, Wolfurio, Boulderon, Trister, Taylean and Helios.

"Why happened to your Parents?" Snow White asked them.

"They were killed during the Destruction of Vestoria," said Trister, "And they sent us to Equestria for safety."

"So your stepmother is a queen? Your parents must have been or royal blood too. Does this mean...?" asked Rarity with wonder, who wanted to change the subject.

"Yes. I'm a princess," said Snow White.

The Mane 6, their boyfriends and all of their Guardians looked wide eyed at their new human friend. Especially Pinkie, who had the biggest smile on her face.

"A princess, Twilight! She's a princess! Just like you. And Celestia and Luna and Cadence and Flu..." said Pinkie.

"We all get the picture, Pinkie," interrupted Applejack, Wolfurio, Peter and Virizion.

Twilight began to think.

"Wait a minute. Princess...Stepmother...Of course, now I remember. The first sentences of the story."

Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin, Diagla, , Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Boulderon, Lumpy, Groudon, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, Wolfurio, Peter, Virizon, Rainbow, Rarity, Lionwing, Pink Panther, Rayquaza, Helios, Delphox and Taylean nodded in unison because they remembered it too.

"You're a princess too?" asked Snow White.

"Yes indeedy. She's an Alicorn. She has wings and a horn," explained Pinkie while touching and holding Twilight's wings and horn to show them to Snow White.

"Extraordinary," said Snow White with wonder, "Marvin you are such a luckly Martian to have a Princess for a Girlfriend."

"Why thank you Snow White," said Marvin with a smile.

"So, uh, Snow White. Can me, Lionwing, Rayquaza, and Helios call you Snowy?" asked Rainbow.

Snow White giggled and nodded.

"Aren't you tired that that queen lets you do all the work?" asked Rayquaza.

Snow White grabbed the empty bucket and walked towards the well.

"Like I said, I'm very efficient with work. But still...I hope someday may wish would come true."

She placed the bucket on the ground and pulled on the rope of the well. While she did that, a few white doves landed on the stone edge of the well. When the bucket came out of the well, Snow White carefully grabbed it.

"What wish?" asked Spike.

"Spike, you can't ask that. If somepo...someone tells you his or her wish, it won't come true," said Twilight.

"Can't you give us a hint, Snow White? I hope there's noting wrong with that," asked Skyress.

"Well...want to know a secret?" asked Snow White.

Twilight, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin, Diagla, , Applejack, Boulderon, Lumpy, Groudon, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, Wolfurio, Peter, Virizon, Rainbow, Rarity, Lionwing, Pink Panther, Rayquaza, Helios, Delphox and Taylean looked at each other and nodded quickly. They also didn't realize that she was also talking to the doves who also nodded.

"Promise not to tell?" She asked.

Twilight, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin, Diagla, Applejack, Boulderon, Lumpy, Groudon, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, Wolfurio, Peter, Virizon, Rainbow, Rarity, Lionwing, Pink Panther, Rayquaza, Helios, Delphox, Taylean and the doves gave one nod. And suddenly, she started to sing.

" _We are standing by a wishing well._ "

With that, Twilight, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin, Diagla, , Applejack, Boulderon, Lumpy, Groudon, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, Wolfurio, Peter, Virizon, Rainbow, Rarity, Lionwing, Pink Panther, Rayquaza, Helios, Delphox, Taylean and the doves

" _Make a wish into the well that's all you have to do. And if you hear it echoing, your wish will soon come true. I'm wishing._ "

And suddenly, her voice echoed in the well.

" _(I'm wishing.)_ "

It made the doves scare a little and The Mane 6, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians flinch back a little. And then they came closer again.

" _For the one I love to find me (to find me) today. (today.)_  
 _I'm hoping (I'm hoping) And I'm dreaming of the nice things (the nice things) he'll say. (he'll say.)_ "

The Mane 6, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians couldn't help but enjoy the song. None of them knew, that a stranger was climbing over the castle wall. He was amazed that there were twenty four creatures he never saw before, but he was more mesmerized by Snow White's beautiful singing.

" _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh (Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh) (3x)_ "

And then she sang together with her echo before going further.

" _I'm wishing (I'm wishing) for the one I love to find me (to find me) today._ "

" _TODAY!_ " sang a new voice. It startled Snow White, the Mane 6, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians.

It was the stranger who climbed over the wall. From what the Mane 6, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians could tell he was of the same species as Snow White. The only difference is that he is a male. And a very handsome one too. He wore some blue clothing with white sleeves and grey pants. He wore boots, a red cape and a blue hat with a white feather.

"Oh," said Snow White with her hand covering her mouth.

"Hello," said the stranger while taking his hat off, "Did I frighten you?"

He might be human, but he caught the interest of a certain white unicorn. Rarity couldn't help, but blush at the sight of the male human. But she suddenly snapped back to reality when she saw Snow White running away from him. The doves were also flying away.

"Snow White?" asked Rarity.

"Where are you going?" asked Fluttershy.

Rarity, the Pink Panther, Delphox, Taylean, Fluttershy, Lumpy, Boulderon and Groudon followed the princess in rags while Twilight, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin, Diagla, , Applejack, Pinkie, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, Wolfurio, Peter, Virizon, Rainbow Lionwing, Rayquaza and Helios stayed with the male human.

"Wait. Wait, please. Don't run away," pleaded the male.

"What's the matter with her? He just said 'Hello'," said Helios to his friends.

"It was not like he was going to bite," said Rayquaza.

Snow White ran inside the castle and closed the door. Rarity, the Pink Panther, Delphox, Taylean, Fluttershy, Lumpy, Boulderon and Groudon opened the door to follow her. Snow White ran up some stairs that led to a balcony with drapes. . Rarity, the Pink Panther, Delphox, Taylean, Fluttershy, Lumpy, Boulderon and Groudon were just in time to catch up to her.

"Whatever is the matter, darling? The boy didn't mean to scare you," said Rarity.

"He was not going to bite you," said Taylean.

"He just wanted to say 'hello'. Even if he did startled us a little," said Fluttershy.

"I...I..." said Snow White.

"It's alright. We're here for you. Why don't you go outside and talk to him?" said Boulderon while Fluttershy placed her hoof on Snow White's back.

"I don't know if I can. What am I going to do? What should I say?" asked Snow White.

"Just open your mouth. Something will come out," said Groudon.

Snow White was about to say something, but suddenly they heard singing.

" _Now that I've found you_

 _Here's what I have to say_ "

Snow White looked outside and saw that the male who startled her was singing. She couldn't help but smile a little. Twilight, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin, Diagla, , Applejack, Pinkie, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, Wolfurio, Peter, Virizon, Rainbow Lionwing, Rayquaza and Helios couldn't help but watch and stare at the male human who's singing his heard to the girl on the balcony. They actually enjoyed he singing.

" _One song_

 _I have but one song_

 _One song_

 _Only for you_ "

Snow White watched for a few seconds and went back inside with her arms around her and a smile on her face. Rarity, the Pink Panther, Delphox, Taylean, Fluttershy, Lumpy, Boulderon and Groudon heard it and smiled at each other.

"By listening to that song, I can tell that somebody likes you," smirked Lumpy.

"Go outside. You now it's improper not responding to a gentleman who gives his heart to you," said Delphox.

Snow White thought for a little and then nodded. She looked at her clothes to see if she wasn't dirty or anything. She also made sure her hair was fine.

"Don't worry, darling. I'm sure he thinks you're beautiful no matter what you wear," said Rarity.

"I agree with Rarity," said Taylean.

Snow White smiled at this and slowly went outside on the balcony. She placed her hands on the balcony while she looked at the male human. Rarity, the Pink Panther, Delphox, Taylean, Fluttershy, Lumpy, Boulderon and Groudon joined her and listen to the human. Three doves also joined the girl, Rarity, the Pink Panther, Delphox, Taylean, Fluttershy, Lumpy, Boulderon and Groudon.

" _One heart_

 _Tenderly beating_

 _Ever entreating_

 _Constant and true_ " sang the male human.

Twilight, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin, Diagla, , Applejack, Pinkie, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, Wolfurio, Peter, Virizon, Rainbow Lionwing, Rayquaza and Helios kept listening and smiling. Suddenly, Marvin's smile vanished and his eyes were focused on one of the windows on the castle. A woman was holding the curtains while watching the scenery of Snow White and the male human. She didn't look very happy. She stared at them with a look that could kill. In anger and frustration, she closed the curtains. Marvin gulped in worry and focused his attention back to the male human.

" _One love that has possessed me_

 _One love thrilling me through_

 _One song my heart keeps singing_

 _Of one love only for you_ "

While the male human was about to sing his final sentence, a dove flew on Snow White's hand and she gave it a kiss on the beak. Rarity had the idea of what she was planning to do. Snow White sent the dove towards the man which landed on his finger. The dove blushed a little and gave a kiss on the lips of the man. Never felt the man so happy as he looked at the girl he's fallen in love with.

Rarity, the Pink Panther, Delphox, Taylean, Fluttershy, Lumpy, Boulderon and Groudon followed Snow White who closed the curtains with a smile on her face.

Twilight, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin, Diagla, , Applejack, Pinkie, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, Wolfurio, Peter, Virizon, Rainbow Lionwing, Rayquaza and Helios in the courtyard all said:

'Awww'.

"Wow! I've never seen such romance in all my life," said Wolfurio as a small tear ran down his cheek.

"Neither have I," said Applejack.

"That. Was. Sooooo. Cute!" yelled Pinkie, Trister, Roobarb and Suicune.

"Pfrt. Looks like some mushy stuff to me and Helios," said Rainbow trying to act cool.

"Oh come now, Rainbow. Don't you and Helios read romance novels?" asked Lionwing.

"Not even one of them. I'm more into adventure and action," said Rainbow.

"So am I," said Helios.

"Oh yeah? How come you two asked Twilight and Drago to borrow a few after you two 'Trot with the Wind'?" asked Spike as he and Skyress smirked a little.

Rainbow's eyes went wide after she heard that and She and Helios blushed.

"Be...Because We're. . .trying something new."

Twilight, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin, Diagla, Pinkie, Applejack, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, Wolfurio, Peter and Virizon laughed a little. The male human turned around and saw Twilight, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin, Diagla, Pinkie, Applejack, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, Wolfurio, Peter and Virizon.

He walked towards them and Twilight, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin, Diagla, Pinkie, Applejack, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, Wolfurio, Peter and Virizon stared at him. He said one word:

"Hello."

"Hello," said Twilight, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin, Diagla, Applejack, Wolfurio, Peter and Virizon.

"Hi," said Pinkie, Trister, Roobarb and Suicune.

"I've never seen creatures like you here before. Not even talking ones," said the man.

"That's because we're not really from here, sir," said Diagla.

"We come from Equestria. I know it sounds strange, but we ended up here because of a book that Spike and Skyress found and we got sucked in," explained Drago.

The man nodded.

"Have you got names?"

"I'm Twilight Sparkle," said Twilight, "These are my friends Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Spike."

Fluttershy, Lumpy, Boulderon, Groudon, Rarity, the Pink Panther, Delphox and Taylean came out of the door and walked towards their friends.

"And this is Fluttershy and Rarity."

"I am Marvin X–2," said Marvin, "I am the Martian Commander of Queen Tyr'hanee and I am also Twilight's boyfriend."

"I am Peter Le Pew," said Peter, "I am a Knight of the Royal Guard and I am also Applejack's boyfriend."

"I am Lumpy," said Lumpy, "I am Fluttershy's boyfriend."

"I am Roobarb," said Roobarb, "I am Pinkie Pie's boyfriend."

"I am the Pink Panther," said The Pink Panther, "and I am Rarity's boyfriend."

"I am Lionwing," said Lionwing, "I was once Ruber's Gryphon and now I am Rainbow Dash's boyfriend."

"I am Pryus Titanium Dragonoid," said Drago, "but please call me Drago and I am Twilight's Guardian."

"I am Haos Wolfurio," said Wolfurio, "And I am Applejack's Guardian."

"I am Subterra Boulderon," said Boulderon, "And I am Fluttershy's Guardian."

"I am Aqous Trister," said Trister, "And I am Pinkie Pie's Guardian."

"I am Ventus Skyress," said Skyress, "And I am Spike's Guardian."

"I am Ventus Taylean," said Taylean, "And I am Rarity's Guardian."

"I am Darkus Helios," said Helios, "And I am Rainbow Dash's Guardian."

"I am Diagla the Time Pokemon," said Diagla, "I am Marvin's Guardian and Drago's mate."

"I am Groudon the Continent Pokemon," said Groudon, "I am Lumpy's Guardian and Boulderon's mate."

"I am Virizon the Grassland Pokemon," said Virizon, "I am Peter's Guardian and Wolfurio's mate."

"I am Suicune the Aurora Pokemon," said Suicune, "I am Roobarb's Guardian and Trister's mate."

"I am Rayquaza the Sky High Pokémon," said Rayquaza, "I am Lionwing's Guardian and Helio's mate."

"I am Delphox the Fox Pokémon," said Delphox, "I am the Pink Panther's Guardian, Taylean's mate and the final evolved form of Fennekin."

"Pleased to meet you all. My name is Prince Florian," said the man as he introduced himself.

Suddenly, One of Rarity's eyes began to twitch.

"You-you-you are a prince?"

"Um, yeah?" said the Prince while paying attention to the white unicorn.

And with that, Rarity couldn't keep her balance and fell into the Pink Panther's arms with a smile and rosy red cheeks. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Can I ask you all the name of the beautiful girl with the lovely singing voice?" asked the Prince.

"Sure. Her name is Snow White. We just met her a few minutes ago," said Applejack.

"Snow White. What a lovely name," said the Prince.

"Sounds like somebody has a bit of a crush," said Wolfurio with a smirk.

The prince blushed a little and rubbed his neck.

"You're not the only one. Snow White likes you too. The kiss with the dove thingy is proof," said Pinkie.

"We kinda noticed that, Pinkie," said Roobarb.

"I would like to spend more time with her, but for now I need to go back to my kingdom. It's an honor to meet you and your friends, miss Sparkle and Mr Drago," said the Prince with a bow.

"The honor is mine too, your majesty," said Twilight as she, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin, Diagla, Pinkie, Applejack, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, Wolfurio, Peter, Virizon, Rarity, the Pink Panther, Delphox, Taylean, Fluttershy, Lumpy, Boulderon,Groudon, Rainbow, Helios, Lionwing and Rayquaza bowed.

"Please, call me Florian. Every friend of Snow White is a friend of mine," said the Prince and jumped on the wall again to get to the other side.

"That prince sure is a nice feller," said Peter.

"He sure is. Right, Marvin?" said Diagla. But when she turned to her partner, she saw Marvin had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Marvin?"

Twilight, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Pinkie, Applejack, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, Wolfurio, Peter, Virizon, Rarity, the Pink Panther, Delphox, Taylean, Fluttershy, Lumpy, Boulderon, Groudon, Rainbow, Helios, Lionwing and Rayquaza noticed it too.

"Marvin? Is everything alright?" asked Twilight.

"When Florian was singing, I saw a woman looking at him and Snow White through a castle window. I felt something from her. Something evil," said Marvin.

"Wait, did that woman wear a crown?" asked Rainbow.

"How do you know that?" asked Marvin.

"Because me, Helios, Lionwing, Rayquaza, Rarity, the Pink Panther, Delphox and Taylean saw her too," said Rainbow.

"That's the queen. She tried to catch us. Something about deciding our fate," said The Pink Panther.

Twilight, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Marvin, Diagla, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, Boulderon, Lumpy, Groudon, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, Wolfurio, Peter and Virizon gasped at this.

"That doesn't sound good," said Drago.

"What should we do, Twi?" asked Applejack.

"I don't know. I don't even have a clue of how to get back to Equestria, but it wouldn't hurt to explore more of this world and hang out with Snow White," said Twilight.

"But there is a . . ." began Lumpy only to be interrupted by Helios.

"Err. . . correct me if I am wrong," he said, "But I saw Snow White walk off with a bearded man dressed in brown clothing, dark green sleeves and grey gloves. He also wore a hat with a red feather on top and he seemed to wear a scabbard with a knife in it."

"Oh no," said Twilight, "That does not sound good."

"We better go after her before it's too late," said Drago.

The Mane 6, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians quickly ran off to catch up with Snow White not knowing that they were being watched by the wicked queen through her window.


	4. Into The Woods

**Chapter 4.**

 **Into The Woods**

The Mane 6, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians searched for Snow White and suddenly there came the sound of a Girl screaming and they saw the Huntsman was about to kill Snow White.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" shouted Delphox and she used Will – O – Wisp and caused the Huntsman to fall to the Ground uncouisous.

Snow White saw what happened and saw the Mane 6, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians standing in front of her.

"Oh thank god you all are here," said Snow White.

"We are just glad you are alive Snowy," said Helios.

"I think we better flee," said Dialga, "Because if the Queen finds out you are still alive she will kill us all."

Snow White, the Mane 6, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians ran off into the forest leaving the Huntsman lying uncouisous.

The deeper the company went into the woods, the darker and scarier it became for them. They had to force their way through vines first, much to Rarity's distaste but Taylean used his blades to caught through them. They stopped at a tree with glowing yellow eyes. But it was revealed to be an owl that screeched loudly and flew away. By running into a different direction, they face a cave where bats flew out.

Rarity screamed for her life just like the time when a vampire fruit bat landed on her face. Snow White, who was running in front, suddenly got stuck by branches. She gasped in horror and the more she looked at the branches, the more they looked like horrifying hands that want to grab her. However Twilight and Drago used their magic and fire to blast the branches from their human friend and run further.

"Is it me or is this forest getting scarier and scarier?" said Spike frighteningly.

"The forest is getting scarier and scarier," answered Skyress.

Fluttershy also got suddenly stuck by a bush that looked like hands or claws. But Lumpy and Boulderon freed her. Then at some point, they stopped at a tree. The tree, suddenly, seems to get a creepy face. Snow White, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Twilight screamed by this and Pinkie tried to make silly faces at it and giggle while she did it.

"Pinkie! What are you doing?! RUN!" yelled Drago.

"Drago. Didn't you remember the first time we went through the everfree forest? Come on, you guys!" shouted Pinkie.

" _When I was a little filly and the sun was going doooooown._ "

But the tree gave a disapproving look and growled at the pink mare. Pinkie didn't expect this at all and stopped singing. These trees were not like the ones in the Everfree Forest.

"Um. Maybe the song needs a little boost!" shouted Trister as he pulled her away from the tree. So they ran further in the forest, but suddenly fell into a deep hole. They all hung tight to a few vines to stop them from falling deeper.

"Sweet Celestia and Arceus. This forest is much worse than the Everfree Forest," said the Pink Panther while holding to a vine.

"Hold on, everypony and everyguardian! You too, Snow White!" yelled Drago.

Snow White pushed herself to hold the vine tight, but suddenly a small crack was heard. The vine snapped and Snow White fell in the water below them. It didn't take long before the Mane 6, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians fell in the water too. The waves of the water caused the logs that were floating on it move and suddenly, they looked like giant crocodiles that tried to eat them.

"My beautiful hair!" yelled Rarity.

"Seriously, you're worried about your hair now?" said Rainbow.

Snow White, Fluttershy and Twilight noticed the crocodile logs and screamed for their lives.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Wolfurio.

The company came out of the water and no sooner they met another tree.

"I had it with all these log crocodiles and evil trees!" shouted Rainbow and tried to charge at the tree. But the tree had a mind of its own, it raised its claws above its head and blew a big gust of wind from its mouth that blew Rainbow back to the company.

The Mane 6, their boyfriends, Spike, all of their Guardians and Snow White fell like bowling pins on the ground when Rainbow hit them.

"RUUUUUN!"

They ran further while leaves flew behind them. And now even more evil trees appeared in the forest while they ran. With a few bats flying around them, the Mane 6 and Snow White began to scream for they were being surrounded by more trees. They all looked menacingly at them and tried to grab them. Delphox fired a few rounds with Mystical Fire, but there were still too many.

"What do we do now?!" said Spike in fear.

More and more trees and scary looking eyes surrounded them until it became too much for the company. They all screamed in terror and landed on the ground.


	5. Animal friends & Whistle While You Work

**Chapter 5.**

 **Animal friends/Whistle While You Work**

Snow White and Fluttershy couldn't help but cry because of this nightmare. Lumpy, Boulderon, Groudon and the others were huddling close together wishing the nightmare would end. None of them knew that they were still surrounded by eyes. But these eyes are different. A family of bunnies and chipmunks appeared out of a hole and watched Snow White, the Mane 6, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians with curiosity and confusion. But they were not the only ones, an entire herd of animals appeared out of the shadows of the forest. Deers, squirrels, rabbits, chipmunks, quail, even a few bluebirds. They all came closer the company especially to the crying girl and pegasus pony.

One little bunny was more curiouser than the rest. It came closer to the girl and pegasus pony and even sniffed at them. Snow White and Fluttershy stood up from the ground and were a bit startled when they saw the bunny. The bunny got startled too and ran away with the other animals to their hiding spots. The other ponies, their boyfriends, dragon and all of their Guardians opened their eyes.

"Please, don't run away," said Flutteshy.

With that, all the animals showed their heads.

"We won't hurt you," said Snow White trying not to scare the animals.

"Uh, what happened? Where are all those scary trees and such?" asked Rainbow.

"Now I don't even know if that was all real, but it was definitely scary," said Spike while he shook in fear.

"It's okay, Spike. Maybe it was just our imagination," said Skyress.

"If that's true, then I guess we scared these little fellers," said Wolfurio.

"We're awfully sorry. We didn't mean to frighten you. But you don't know what we've been through," said Snow White as more of the animals took the courage to show themselves.

"And all because we were afraid."

"It was so frightening. I never want to deal with that again," said Fluttershy.

"Neither do us," said Lumpy, Boulderon and Groudon while rocking.

"Maybe we were overreacting and let our imagination get the best of us," said Taylean.

"Oh, I'm so ashamed of the fuss I've made," said Snow White.

"So am I," said Fluttershy.

"When things go bad, it's best not to think of the worst. We got to think positively," said Drago to both Fluttershy and Snow White.

"Drago is right," said Twilight.

A little bird flew from its nest to another branch and the parents of the little bird flew at its side.

"What do you do when things go wrong?" Snow White asked the birds.

The adult birds twittered beautifully. Like they were singing.

"Oh! You sing a song!" said Snow White with a smile.

"Wait a minute. Snow White can talk to animals too?" asked Rayquaza.

Fluttershy nodded at Rayquaza's question. The mouths of the ponies and their Guardians went wide open.

"Like I said," said Lumpy, "Snow White likes animals like my Girlfriend and her Guardian does."

The birds twittered yes.

"You don't think they're going to..." said Lionwing.

But before Lionwing could finish his sentence, Snow White began to vocalize while the little bird mimicked her vocalizing. And then Fluttershy began to vocalize too and the bird mimicked it too.

"You are right Lumpy," said Rarity while watching the scenery before her.

The little bird flew of the branch and landed on Snow White's finger while she vocalized with Fluttershy. The bird began to mimick it. Its parents where nodding to each other, but when their child made a shrill note they shut their eyes very close from the sound.

The ponies, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians covered their ears and clenched their teeth from the loud note.

"Dude, that bird got some lungs," said Rainbow.

"Sure does," agreed Helios.

The little bird looked at its parents, Rainbow and Helios. Snow White, Fluttershy, Boulderon, Lumpy and Groudon couldn't help but laugh. The little bird smiled. And suddenly, Snow White began to sing.

" _With a smile and a song_

 _Life is just like a bright, sunny day_

 _Your cares fade away_

 _And your heart is young_ "

While she sang, a male deer, a few raccoons and a family of quails heard it. A few birds twittered at that. Then all the animals began to come closer not only because of Snow White, but also because of Fluttershy who began to sang her next line of the song.

" _With a smile and a song_

 _All the world seems to waken anew_

 _Rejoicing with you_

 _As the song is sung_ "

The forest animals and even a tortoise came closer to the company. A little chipmunk got more closer and wiggling its tail cutely when Fluttershy sang.

" _There's no use in grumbling_

 _When raindrops come tumbling_ "

Fluttershy tried to pet it, but it ran away in a dash. But then it came back again with its little paws on Fluttershy's hoof. Snow White was a bit busy with a fawn. She sang further.

" _Remember you're the one_

 _Who can fill the world with sunshine_ "

She petted the fawn who gladly accepted it. Then a bunny came closer to the duo and other animals went to the rest of the company. Lumpy, Boulderon and Groudon petted the birds that landed on Lumpy's mismatched antlers, Twilight, Drago, Marvin and Dialga petted some Raccoons so did Spike and Skyress, Rarity, Taylean, the Pink Panther and Delphox petted some rabbits, Rainbow, Helios, Lionwing and Rayquaza petted some more chipmunks and Pinkie, Trister, Roobarb and Suicune petted the deers while Fluttershy and Snow White sang in a duet.

" _When you smile and you sing_

 _Everything is in tune and it's spring_

 _And life flows along_

 _With a smile and a sooooooong_ "

The song ended and the animals were all smiling. Even the birds twittered happily. The Ponies, boyfriends, dragon and all of their Guardians couldn't help but clap for Snow White and Fluttershy.

"That was amazing!" said Spike as Lumpy kissed Fluttershy on the cheek.

"It sure was," said Skyress.

Rarity was busy petting a little chipmunk.

"Oh, aren't you just the cutest thing."

"Wow, that was inspiring. I think that both your love for animals made your friendship even stronger," said Drago.

"Friends with a creature from another world. I gotta write an entire book about that when we get back to Equestria," said Twilight with a sparkle in her eyes.

Skyress knew that look and rolled her eyes with a smile. Suddenly, Pinkie appeared out of nowhere dressed like a cheerleader.

"Woohoo! Go Snow White and Fluttershy! Encore! Encore!" said Pinkie.

Snow White, Fluttershy, Boulderon, Lumpy and Groudon couldn't help but laugh.

"I really feel quite happy now. I'm sure we'll get along somehow," said Snow White.

"Everything's going to be all right," said Fluttershy.

"Isn't that supposed to be Twilight's line?" Groudon whispered to Drago.

"Yes it is." Drago whispered back.

"I hope we don't have to stay in the forest," said Rarity.

"That's right. We still need a place to sleep at night," said Snow White.

A bunny nodded at what she said.

"Well we cannot sleep in the ground like bunnies that's for certain," said Taylean.

The same bunny shook its head.

"Or in a tree like squirrels," said the Pink Panther.

"And I'm sure no nest would possibly be big enough for the twenty five of us," said Delphox.

"Maybe you know where we can stay," said Snow White to the birds, "In the woods somewhere?"

The birds twittered 'yes'.

"You do?" asked Fluttershy.

The birds twittered once again 'yes'.

"Will you take us there?" asked Snow White.

The birds gently grabbed Snow White's cape and lead her further into the forest. The other animals also showed the Mane 6, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians the way.

"Come on, guys. Follow the animals," said Drago.

They went a little deeper in the forest. They were all happy that it wasn't dark and scary anymore. No evil trees or log crocodiles to worry about, just ordinary trees and the warmth of the sun. Oh, how it felt nice for them to see the light of day after that whole ordeal. After a few minutes, they came to a stop. A few squirrels pulled on a few smaller trees to show Snow White, the Mane 6, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians a pathway that led to a nice little cottage that is centered between a few trees across a tiny brook with a bridge. Rays of sunlight could be seen from the trees. Everyone awed at the sight.

"A cottage," said Dialga.

"How lovely. It reminds me of my own cottage back home," said Fluttershy.

"I sure miss that place," said Boulderon.

"Oh, its adorable. Just like a doll's house," said Snow White.

"At least it's much bigger than a doll's house or we wouldn't be able to fit in," said Spike.

Twilight and Skyress giggled at that. Snow White took the first step to run towards the cottage while the rest followed. Taking the bridge was no problem even if the brook wasn't that broad. They could easily jump over it if they want too. The other animals followed them. The tortoise walked very slowly, trying to keep up. But Rainbow and Helios both seemed want to help the little guy since the turtle reminded them of Tank back home.

"Come along, little buddy," said Rainbow.

"Try to keep up," said Helios.

When they all approached the cottage, they admired it. Especially Snow White.

"I like it here," said Snow White.

Then she went towards a tiny window and cleaned the dust to look what's inside. Pinkie, Marvin and a raccoon did the same thing.

"Ew, the window is dirty. It's like it hasn't been cleaned for days," said Marvin.

"Ooh, and it's dark inside," said Snow White.

"Um...I'm not really comfortable with that," said Fluttershy.

"It's okay, Fluttershy. It looks empty," said Pinkie.

"Maybe we should knock on the door for sure," said Boulderon.

"Alright then," said Snow White.

Snow White walked towards the door and made sure her hair was right. She knocked a few times on the door, but there came no response. She tried again, but still no response.

"Guess there's no one home," she said.

"That's just great. What now?" said Rayquaza.

The Pink Panther approached the door too and pushed against the door which opened a little.

"Hey, it isn't closed."

"Really? Who doesn't close his door when he or she leaves? That's totally not safe," said Peter with a raised eye brow.

"Maybe that person just forgot," said Wolfurio.

"Let's go check inside," said Spike.

Snow White slowly opened the door while it creaked. She looked inside and said:

"Hello? May we come in?"

But no one gave a response. The Animals, the Mane 6, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians went inside before Snow White motioned them to be quiet. Silently, they walked inside the cottage and looked around. The tortoise was moving slower than usual. The Animals, the Mane 6, their boyfriends, Spike, all of their Guardians and Snow White still looked around.

"I wonder who lives here," wondered Virizon.

"I hope somepony nice and fun," said Pinkie.

Suddenly, Snow White yelled:

'Oh'

With her hands raised in the air. It scared the animals, Spike and Fluttershy that they ran back outside while the other ponies & their boyfriends stood in a defensive stance and their Guardians stood in their battle postions.

Snow White remained in that position before she sat down on a little chair with an owl carved on it.

"What a cute little chair!" She smiled.

The Ponies, their boyfriends and Guardians eyes went wide by that.

"A chair?! Seriously?! We thought it was a monster or some kind," yelled Rainbow.

"Oops. Sorry I frightened you," said Snow White with a blush.

The animals, Spike and Fluttershy poked their heads out of the opening seeing there was no danger after all.

"It's alright. Lady Rarity can get that excited as well," said Taylean.

"It sure is lovely and look at the carvings," said Rarity.

"I like it too," said Fluttershy who walked beside Boulderon.

Snow White looked at the other chairs.

"Why, there's seven little chairs. Must be seven children. And from the look of this table, seven untidy little children."

"But how can it be children? They can't possibly live on their own," said Fluttershy.

"Whoever lives here must be pretty small to sit on these chairs, maybe about Spike's size," said Groudon.

"Hey, I'm not 'that' small," said Spike.

Applejack and Wolfurio walked towards the table.

"Whoa nelly," said Applejack.

"They sure didn't clean up before they left," said Wolfurio.

"How uncouth. This isn't healthy," said Rarity.

They all looked at the table. The animals also weren't happy with the uncleaned table.

"A pickaxe. A stocking, too!" laughed Snow White while she grabbed the stocking.

"Maybe they're miners, it could explain the pickaxe," said Drago.

"Or rock farmers!" said Trister while Pinkie dressed as a miner and holding a pickaxe.

"Trister, I'm sure they're not rock farmers," Suicune said to her mate.

Snow White looked inside a pot and grabbed something from it.

"And a shoe."

The two adult birds both gave an astonished whistle and the little bird did the same.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, buddy," said Roobarb.

Then they all walked towards the fireplace which was very dirty.

"And just look at that fireplace. It's covered with dust," said Snow White while placing a finger on it and looking at the dust she collected. She blew some of it away and it accidently landed on Lumpy's face.

"Uh," said Lumpy and was on the brink of sneezing, "Ah. Aaah. AAAAHCHOOOO!"

The dust landed on three squirrels. Each of them sneezed while the last one sneezed so hard he came inside a cup with a lid.

I'm so sorry. Uh, this entire place is covered with dust. It makes me shiver," said Lumpy.

"And look, it gets even worse. Cobwebs everywhere. My, my, my," said Snow White while a squirrel accidently got some cobwebs on it's face.

"Oh no," said Rarity while she heard that and began to faint.

"What a pile of dirty dishes," said Fluttershy who looked at all the dishes that haven't been washed for probably days.

Spike and Skyress whistled at that because they never saw so many unwashed dishes in their career.

Snow White gasped.

"And just look at that broom."

The animals were looking at certain things too until they, the Mane 6, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians looked at a broom that was covered in dust and cobwebs. Delphox and a few quails tsked at the sight.

"This is a nightmare. A tragedy! Okay, this needs some serious work!" said Rarity while she couldn't take the sight of an unclean house anymore.

"Why, they've never swept this room," said Snow White.

"This place is dirtier than the pig's enclosure at Sweet Apple Arces on a summer's day," said Virizon.

"You'd think their mother would..." said Snow White but suddenly gasped.

"Maybe they have no mother."

An adult deer and a fawn shook their heads by that. Fluttershy and Lumpy saw their response.

"They don't?"

The deers shook their heads again.

"So they're orphans," said Dialga.

The deers nodded. The little fawn came closer to the adult deer that was probably its mother and rubbed its head against the deer's neck.

"That's too bad," said Marvin while Drago, Wolfurio, Boulderon, Taylean, Helios and Trister hung their heads to the ground, knowing the feeling of losing Parents in their case.

The adult deer licked the fawn's head in affection.

"But we can't just leave the place like this. Can we?" asked Fluttershy.

"I know. We'll clean the house and surprise them. Then maybe they'll let us stay," said Snow White.

"Me, Drago, Marvin and Dialga would be happy to help," said Twilight.

"Me, Boulderon, Lumpy and Groudon too," said Fluttershy.

"Me, Trister, Roobarb and Suicune three," said Pinkie with glee.

"Well, shoot. Count me, Wolfurio, Peter and Virizon in," said Applejack.

"You can count on me and Skyress," said Spike.

"And me, Taylean, the Pink Panther and Delphox would absolutely do everything to make this cottage stunning," said Rarity.

"So how do we start?" asked Lionwing.

Snow White took off her cape and two birds grabbed it to hang it on a wooden extension. She began to think.

"Rarity, Taylean, Pink Panther, Delphox, Pinkie, Trister, Roobarb, Suicune, you will help wash the dishes. Rainbow, Helios, Lionwing, Rayquaza, Spike, Skyress, you help tidy up the room. Twilight, Drago, Marvin, Dialga, Applejack, Wolfurio, Peter, Virizon, you help clean the fireplace. And me, Fluttershy, Boulderon, Lumpy and Groudon will use the broom."

The two adult birds began to twitter in a musical kind of way. And with that Snow White began to sing and the animals, the Mane 6, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians began to clean up the cottage.

 **SNOW WHITE:**

 _Just whistle while you work (whistling)_

 _And cheerfully together we can tidy up the place_

In the meantime, the animals were bringing the dishes to a table. The tortoise certainly was having fun. It got a tower of dishes on its back and none of it was about to fall. No sooner, Fluttershy and even the rest of the gang began to sing along with the song.

 **Fluttershy:**

 _So hum a merry tune (humming)_

 _It won't take long when there's a song to help you set the pace_

Suicune was helping with the animals to clean the dishes while Pinkie swept the room with her tail.

 **Pinkie and Suicune:**

 _And as you sweep the room_

 _Imagine that the broom_

 **Rarity:**

 _Is someone that you love and soon you'll find you're dancing to the tune_

Suddenly, Rarity's eyes went wide when she and Delphox saw how the animals cleaned the dishes. A squirrel was cleaning some plates with a towel around its tail and the fawn was licking the plates clean before licking its fur.

"Oh no, no, no, no, dears!" said Rarity.

You must put them in the tub. It's for the best," said Delphox.

The animals stopped when they heard that and they looked at Snow White who nodded. She knew that Rarity and Delphox were both right and so the animals obeyed them. They pushed all of the dishes into the tub.

 **SNOW WHITE:**

 _When hearts are high_

 **LUMPY:**

 _The time will fly_

 **SNOW WHITE AND LUMPY:**

 _So whistle while you work_

Delphox pulled the lever of a water pump with a face on it to fill the tub with water.

During that time, Twilight, Drago, Marvin, Dialga, Spike, Skyress, Rainbow, Helios, Lionwing, Rayquaza, Applejack, Wolfurio, Peter and Virizon were busy with the room and the fireplace. Sweeping, gather dust and such.

 **TWILIGHT SPARKLE AND DRAGO:**

 _Whistle while you work (whistling)_  
 _Put on that grin and start right in to whistle loud and long_  
 _Just hum a merry tune (humming)_  
 _Just do your best, then take a rest and sing yourself a song_

 **SPIKE AND SKYRESS:**

 _When there's too much to do_  
 _Don't let it bother you_  
 _Forget your troubles, try to be just like a cheerful chick-a-dee_

 **APPLEJACK AND WOLFURIO:**

 _And whistle while you work (whistling)_

 **RAINBOW DASH AND HELIOS:**

 _Come on get smart, tune up and start_

 **DIALGA, VIRIZON AND RAYGUAZA:**

 _To whistle while you work_

Meanwhile, Rarity, Taylean, Pink Panther, Delphox, Pinkie, Trister, Roobarb and Suicune were still helping with the dishes. Many of them were placed in a tower that almost seemed to fall down. Spike was holding a rug to let help two squirrels get rid of the dust. Skyress saw that and quickly reacted.

"Uh-uh, uh-uh! Not under the rug."

Spike and the squirrels got a little startled by that, so they thought of something else. Skyress pointed at a mouse hole, the squirrels looked at the hole and began to smile. They swept the dust inside the hole and the three gave each other a wink. But suddenly, the dust flew out of the hole and Spike and the squirrels hid under Skyress's wings.

A mouse who lived in that hole came out and didn't look very happy. It chattered angrily at Spike, Skyress and the squirrels and used a hind leg to push dust into their eyes to make them learn their lessons.

Meanwhile, Snow White was humming and cleaning an organ while squirrels and bunnies used their cute little tails to clean the rest of the room.

Two squirrels were cleaning a cup. One of them picked it up and the cup made some kind of musical tune. It startled them that they quickly hid themselves. Two squirrels were cleaning a cup. One of them picked it up and the cup made some kind of musical tune. It startled them that they quickly hid themselves.

While Pinkie and Roobarb used their tails to clean, Snow White waved with a cloth outside the window to get rid of the dust. When Pinkie and Roobarb saw that, they came with an idea. They placed their tails outside the window and waved with them to get rid of the dust too. There came too much dust from their tails that they began to sneeze.

Fluttershy, Boulderon, Lumpy, Groudon and another squirrel were busy to get rid of the cobwebs on the ceiling. The squirrels used its tail to get rid of them. This also looks like a job for Pinkie, Trister, Roobarb and Suicune. A chipmunk was doing the same thing while holding its balance on a cuckoo clock. It used a little too much force and fell into a sock. When it showed its head it couldn't help but smile.

Another chipmunk was helping Fluttershy and Boulderon with a cobweb by rolling it into a ball. But suddenly, a spider appeared on the ball which startled the chipmunk. The spider didn't look very happy. Fluttershy saw it and went towards the spider.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Spider. But we must clean up the house. I promise I'll find you a new home."

With that, the spider gave a smile.

The interior was almost clean and Delphox was putting flowers in a vase on the table and some birds gave the flowers some water. In the meantime, the others were gathering the owner's clothes and were placing the clothes on Suicune to wash them and as Suicune walked outside one of the clothes almost made her fall.

Outside, Spike, Skyress, Fluttershy, Boulderon, Lumpy and Groudon were helping the raccoons with washing the clothes in a tiny pond. Suicune was dumping the clothes in the water. A glove that Suicune was about to drop landed on the head of a raccoon. A chipmunk was using the tortoise as a washboard. The reptile was ticklish of this experience. Then two birds grabbed the piece of clothing and the chipmunk accidentally got grabbed with it.

The tortoise grabbed the chipmunk with its head by the tail and they both got pulled inside the tortoise shell. They raised their heads from it and smiled at each other while the birds were drying the piece of clothing, tied the sleeves into a knot and hang them on a cord from a tree just like the rest of the clothing.

Snow White, Fluttershy, Boulderon, Lumpy and Groudon gathered together while a bird landed on Snow White's finger and vocalized along with Snow White and Fluttershy.

 **SNOW WHITE:**

 _So whistle while you work_

 **FLUTTERSHY:**

 _So whistle while you work_

Then Snow White vocalized and Fluttershy vocalized after her. The both of them harmonized while the other ponies, dragon, boyfriends, Guardians and animals were cleaning the exterior of the cottage.


	6. The Bedroom & Arrival of the Dwarfs

**Chapter 6.**

 **The Bedroom & Arrival of the Dwarfs**

Nighttime. It was during the afternoon that Snow White, the Mane 6, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians were done with cleaning the house. It looked much better. Why, even Rarity is happy with the result. She, Taylean, the Pink Panther and Delphox even admired the beautiful carvings of animals on various wooden places.

"Ah, much better. Don't you think so, girls?" Rarity asked the other ponies.

"It sure looks much cleaner than before," said Applejack.

"It sure does," agreed Wolfurio, Peter and Virizon.

"Those little squirts won't even know what happened," said Helios with a laugh.

"I'm sure they'll be very happy about this when we tell them," said Fluttershy.

Twilight and Drago both looked sadly at the ground and Rarity and Delphox saw it.

"Whatever is the matter, darlings?" asked Delphox.

"Aren't you happy that whoever lives here will be happy about what we've done for them?" asked Rarity.

"It's not that, Rarity. It's about Snow White," answered Drago.

Rarity and Delphox looked at their friends in confusion and then looked at the human girl with whom they became friends with.

"What about her?" asked Delphox.

"Don't you remember? The queen is still after her," said Twilight.

"Oh, right," said Delphox when she came back to reality.

"I still can't believe that her own mother tried to kill her just because she is more beautiful than her," said Applejack.

"Stepmother," corrected Rainbow.

"The love of a stepmother can just be as big as that of your own mother, but when that stepmother is corrupted by vanity and greed it can lead to big trouble," said Wolfurio.

"I still don't know, guys. Are you sure Snow White is gonna be safe in here from that witch?" asked Rayquaza while feeling uncomfortable.

"I sure hope so. I don't even wanna think about when she finds out Snow White is here," said Fluttershy.

"Don't you worry about that. That Queen Meanie doesn't know where she is. And after all us Guardians are here to protect you all and Snowy too. I'm sure she won't find her. Unless she has a mirror that knows and sees everything and she asks if Snow White is still alive," said Trister.

Suddenly, Taylean remembered that he saw a mirror in the castle of the queen and his eyes went wide.

"Oh no. She has a mirror like that."

"What?" asked Marvin.

"Me, Lady Rarity, Rainbow, The Pink Panther, Delphox, Rayquaza, Helios and Lionwing saw it. It knows and sees everything," said Taylean.

The Ponies, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians gasped in fear.

"You mean that running away was all in vain?" asked Dialga in shock.

"Wait a minute. Delphox attacked the Huntsman with Will – O – Wisp and it caused him to fall uncouisous and it gave us the chance to escape her," said Spike.

Twilight and Drago thought for a minute.

"Let us all hope that she doesn't ask the mirror to be sure."

The Ponies, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians cringed at the thought until their thinking was interrupted by Snow White who was holding a candle in her hand.

"Is everything alright?"

Twilight and Drago shook their heads and gave Snow White some smiles.

"It's alright."

"Are you coming upstairs? I wanna see what's there," said Snow White.

"We'll be right there," said Drago.

"Should we tell about her stepmother's mirror?" asked Lionwing.

"Maybe it's best if we don't. She has dealt with enough trouble. But we best protect her from the queen if she finds her. Let us hope she won't come here," said Drago.

The others nodded and they arrived at the stairs.

"Let's see what's upstairs," said Snow White.

And with that, the Mane 6, their boyfriends, Spike, all of their Guardians and the animals followed her. The tortoise was having a little trouble with climbing up the stairs that he fell on his back. Rainbow and Helios saw it and went towards the tortoise.

"Need any help?" She asked.

The tortoise smiled and shook its head. He grabbed his tail and rolled backwards to stand on all fours again.

"Okay if you need help, just call me and Rainbow," said Helios before he and Rainbow went upstairs. The tortoise bit on each part of the stair and dragged its body with it.

On top of the stairs was a door, Snow White opened the door and saw that they were in a bedroom.

"Oh, what adorable little beds." She said.

Fluttershy, Boulderon, Lumpy and Groudon also couldn't help but smile. There were seven beds in the room. Rarity was especially amazed about the beautiful wooden carvings of animals on the beds. Some of the animals began to sit on them.

"Those sure look cute," said Twilight and Drago, Marvin and Dialga nodded in agreement.

"And look, they have their names carved on them," said Snow White.

They all looked at the names on the beds and began to read them.

"Doc," said Snow White.

"Happy?" asked Pinkie, Trister, Roobarb and Suicune with some smiles.

"Sneezy," said Applejack, Wolfurio, Peter and Virizon.

"Dopey," said Rarity, Taylean, the Pink Panther and Delphox.

Snow White couldn't help but laugh.

"What funny names for children."

"And to think our names were funny," said Spike.

"Espically Lumpy's," said Skyress.

The ponies, their boyfriends and all of their Guardians looked at him and Skyress and read the rest of the names.

"Grumpy," read Rainbow, Helios, Lionwing and Rayquaza.

"Bashful," read Twilight, Drago, Marvin and Dialga.

"Sleepy," read Fluttershy, Boulderon, Lumpy and Groudon.

"Maybe they're named after their personality," said Pinkie, "Doc is probably a doctor. Happy is probably fun and...well, happy. That's an easy one. Sneezy probably sneezes a lot. Dopey. . ."

"We get the idea, Pinkie," said Applejack, Wolfurio, Peter and Virizon.

"Like that, Sleepy probably sleeps a lot."

Snow White began to yawn.

"I'm a little sleepy myself."

Pinkie and Roobarb yawned too and jumped in a bed.

"Yeah, us too. Maybe we better get some sleep and forget what happened before we got here."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," said Rainbow as she and Lionwing yawned.

"Yeah, I agree," said Spike.

The other animals yawned too.

"It's been a long time since me and the Pink Panther had a good night sleep," said Rarity.

"Me, Dialga, Skyress, Wolfurio, Virizon, Boulderon, Groudon, Trister, Suicune, Taylean, Delphox, Helios and Rayquaza will keep Guard because these seven beds are too small us," said Drago.

Twilight knew they were right and she and Marvin also was tired. Snow White placed the candle on a wooden board and laid herself on three of the beds, because she was too big for one.

Fluttershy cuddled close to Snow White, because many of the animals also slept in the beds. So Twilight and Marvin decided to sleep with Spike while Rarity, the Pink Panther, Applejack, Peter, Pinkie, Roobarb and Lumpy were sleeping close to each other.

And Rainbow and Lionwing, they slept together on a bed with Lionwing's wings wrapped around Rainbow. A bird flew towards the candle and used its tail feathers to extinguish the flame. Some of the birds placed a blanket on both Snow White and Fluttershy. All of them execpt the Guardians were sleeping peacefully on their way to Dreamland.

None of them knew that the tortoise was still climbing in his own way up the stairs. He almost reached the top. Suddenly, some of the animals began to wake up and Delphox's ears began twitching. Rainbow and Lionwing also opened an eye, because they heard something. It sounded like...singing?

" _Heigh-ho. Heigh-ho._ "

The Guardians quickly woke up their partners and the rest of the animals. Except Snow White and Fluttershy who were sleeping like roses.

" _Heigh-ho! Heigh-ho!_ "

"What's going on?" asked Twilight.

" _Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. It's home from work we go._ "

The animals looked outside the window and suddenly they ran out of the room to the stairs.

"Hey, wait! What's going on?" said Skyress.

"And who's singing that amazing song?!" asked Pinkie.

"Come on! Let's follow them," said Rayquaza.

The Mane 5, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians followed the animals while the singing continued.

" _Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho! Heig-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. It's home from work we go!_ "

When the tortoise finally reached the top, the other animals and the Mane 5, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians ran downstairs while passing the tortoise who's spinning in his shell.

Now he has to go downstairs again, but that was no problem for him. Even when he falls on the staircase and bumped against the wall. The animals were running out of the door.

"Wait for us!" said Trister.

The animals were hiding in a large bush while the Mane 5, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians did too.

"Can some – guardian tell me tell me what the heck is going on?!" asked Wolfurio.

"Shhh," said Twilight, "Someone's coming."

And suddenly, they saw who sang that song. The seven individuals who live in the cottage. What they didn't expect is that these people weren't children after all.

They were known as 'dwarfs'. Seven dwarfs. All brothers to each other. Many of them looked funny, they wore similar clothing but each in a different way and they all wore stocking caps. All of them had a beard except the last one. the Mane 5, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians were totally surprised.

"Are those the ones who live in that cottage? They don't look like children at all," said Drago.

"Of course not. I mean, what child has a beard?" said Helios.

Pinkie and Trister giggled a little.

"They look a little funny."

"Sh. Don't let them hear you," said Marvin.

"We don't know what they're capable of," said Dialga.

The dwarfs kept on singing and whistling until the first one pointed.

"Look!"

And as a result, the other ones bumped against each other. Pinkie and Trister couldn't help but giggle, but Roobarb & Suicune kept them both shut.

"Our house! The lit's light...uh, the light's lit." said the first one with the glasses.

When Twilight and Drago heard that, they covered their mouths.

"Oh no. The lights. We forgot to turn them off," said Twilight.

The dwarfs were hiding behind a few trees and each of them popped their heads out to look at their house.

"Jiminy Crickets!" They all said.

"The door is open." said the one with the glasses.

"The chimney's smoking." said the fat one.

"Something's in there." said the sixth dwarf.

"Maybe a ghost." said the fat one.

"Or a goblin," said the fifth.

"A demon." said the one with the glasses.

"Or a dragon." said the sixth.

The Mane 5, their boyfriends, Spike and all of their Guardians listened to their conversations.

"But me, Spike, Drago, Rayquaza and Dialga are dragons," said Helios.

"They think monsters invaded their home," said Applejack.

Then the second one began to speak.

"Mark my words. There's trouble a-brewin'. Felt it coming all day. My corns hurt." he said while pointing at his shoes.

"That one looks like he's in a bad mood. Better watch out for him," whispered Rainbow.

"Yeah," whispered Lionwing.

"Gosh!" said the fat one.

"That's a bad sign." said the fifth.

"What'll we do?" said the fourth, the fifth and the one with glasses.

"Let's sneak up on it." said the fat one.

The one with the glasses cleared his throat.

"Yes. We'll, uh, squeak up... uh, sneak up. Come on, hen...uh, men. Follow me."

And they slowly sneaked towards the cottage.

"Looks like that one stammers a lot," giggled Twilight.

"Okay, everyone. Let's follow them, because Snow White and Fluttershy are still inside," said Drago.

"I don't think they want to cause any harm, Drago," said Skyress.

"Never judge a book by its appearance, Skyress," said Drago.

"Now, come on," said Marvin.

And they all walked slowly towards another bush to watch the dwarfs' actions. When the dwarfs approached the house, they looked inside. The one with the glasses, who was probably the leader, motioned them to follow him.

"Psst." he said.

He slowly opened the creaking door and each of them popped their heads out of the opening. The last dwarf appeared out of one of the beards. The leader opened the door a little more and they all entered while their shoes squeaked. The Mane 5, their boyfriends, Spike, the Animals and all of their Guardians were silently walking towards the window to see better. The dwarfs all raised their pickaxes above their heads prepared for anything. The last dwarf slammed the door behind him very hard. It was so loud that the dwarfs immediately reacted. They ran around and raised their weapons above their heads again. When they saw who closed the door, they motioned him to be quiet. The silly dwarf shivered a little while he turned his attention to the door and said:

"Shh."

Pinkie and Trister giggled at the scenery.

"That one doesn't look very smart, is he?" said Virizion.

"Pst. Hey, girls," whispered Rainbow, "Me and Pinkie are going to the ceiling to have a better look."

"Me and Roobarb will do that too," whispered Lionwing.

"Rainbow, Lionwing wait!" whispered Twilight and Marvin.

But Rainbow and Lionwing grabbed Pinkie and Roobarb and they flew inside the cottage to the ceiling faster than the wind.

The dwarfs could hear the noise.

"Did you hear something?" said one of them.

The Ponies, dragon, boyfriends and Guardians ducked their heads.

"It was probably the wind." said the fourth.

"Careful, men. Search every cook and nanny...uh, hook and granny...crooked fan..." The leader stuttered until he gave up and said the next thing.

"Search everywhere."

The dwarfs sneaked everywhere inside the cottage while their shoes squeaked. None of them knew that Rainbow, Lionwing, Pinkie, Roobarb and the bird family were watching them from above while the rest of the ponies, boyfriends, Guardians and animals watched from the window. They even had to hide when the dwarfs came too close to the window.

"Should we talk to them?" asked Spike.

"No, Spike," whispered Skyress, "They have pickaxes for Arceus's sake."

Suddenly, one of the dwarfs's shoes squeaked too loudly which startled the ponies and their Guardians at the window.

"Shh! Quiet." said the leader and they walked further until he looked at the floor and ceased every dwarf's movement.

"Look! The floor, it's been swept!"

They all looked in confusion.

"So, now they noticed," said Applejack.

The second dwarf was checking one of the chairs. He rubbed his finger on it and saw that there was no dust.

"Hah! Chair's been dusted."

"Our window's been washed." said the fat one who was checking one of the windows.

"Gosh, our cobwebs are missing." said the fifth who look at the ceiling. Luckily, he didn't see the pink Earth pony, the blue pegasus, the Griffin nor the Green dog.

The dwarfs were confused, more than ever.

"Why, why, why, why, the whole place is clean." said the leader.

"There's dirty work afoot." said the second one.

Two dwarfs were looking inside the sink.

"Sink's empty." said one of them. "Hey, someone stole our dishes."

"Pft. Who wants to steal dishes?" whispered Rainbow.

"I know, right?" laughed Roobarb.

"They ain't stole. They're hid in the cupboard." said the fat one.

The fifth grabbed one cup from the cupboard and looked inside with a sad face.

"My cup's been washed. Sugar's gone."

"Well, they all needed to be washed, right?" Delphox whispered to the Ponies.

The ponies nodded. Two dwarfs were watching a giant pot with delicious soup inside that was being warmed in the fireplace.

"Something's cooking." said the fat one and sniffed at the food.

"Oh, yeah. The soup Applejack and Wolfurio made with Snow White. It is deeeeelicious," said Pinkie.

Rainbow quickly closed Pinkie's muzzle.

The two dwarfs were too focused on the food.

"Smells good!" said the fat one and grabbed a spoon to have a taste. But suddenly, the second one stopped them.

"Don't touch it, you fools! Might be poison." He said.

"Why, that little," said Wolfurio.

"It's part of a family recipe," said Applejack.

Suddenly, the steam hissed from the pot startling the three dwarfs until it stopped.

"See? It's witches' brew." said the second one.

The leader checked on the table that was nicely decorated with plates, glass cups and cutlery and a nice bouquet of goldenrod flowers.

"Look what's happened to our stable... Uh, table." he said.

"Very nice, huh. Did it me and Taylean ourselves, of course." whispered Rarity.

"And I pick the Golden rod," whispered the Pink Panther.

The fifth saw the flowers and grabbed them with a smile.

"Flowers!" he said and sniffed at them.

The sixth looked in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Look, goldenrod." said the fifth and put them in front of the sixth's nose.

The dwarf quickly pushed the flowers out of his face and walked away from it.

"Don't do it. Take them away. My nose! My hay fever! You know I can't stand it."

"Oh, dear. I didn't know one of them had hay fever. Now I feel sorry," whispered Rarity.

"Me too," whispered Taylean.

The dwarf began to have more trouble with his nose. He was on the verge of sneezing.

"I can't...I can't...I...Oh. Ah..."

All the dwarfs came close to him, knowing what was coming.

"AAAAHHHH...!"

Before he could sneeze, the dwarfs placed their fingers under his nose making him raise high in the air. Pinkie and Roobarb were almost on the verge of laughing, because of the dwarfs' funny reaction and when he was about to sneeze. When he wasn't going to sneeze anymore, the dwarfs put him on the ground and took their fingers away. The dwarf sighed in relief.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

But he spoke too soon and just like that he released a loud sneeze.

"AAAHCHOOOOOOO!"

The sneeze was so powerful it blew all the dwarfs away in a funny way. The second one was struggling against the wind. Not only them but also the Ponies, their boyfriends, Spike, animals and all of their Guardians at the window were blown away, screaming while it happened. Even Rainbow, Lionwing, Pinkie and Roobarb were blown against the ceiling.

Rainbow and Lionwing were trying to struggle, it was like they were swirling in the dizzitron, but much worse. The tears came out of their eyes.

All the dwarfs except the second one were being pushed to the wall making a few cups and pots fall from a shelf and fell on top of each other. Suddenly, their heads showed up and hushed the sneezing dwarf.

After that, Rainbow, Lionwing, Pinkie and Roobarb landed back on the wooden beam on the ceiling. Rainbow shook her head back to consciousness.

"Wow, what was that?" she whispered to Lionwing.

"Haha, let's do that again," giggled Pinkie in a silent way.

"Shhh. That wasn't a sneeze. That was a hurricane," said Roobarb with disbelief in his eyes.

The animals, dragon and other ponies, boyfriends and Guardians were walking back to the window after they were blown away.

"Wow, that feller has powerful lungs to make a sneeze like that," said Peter.

After the dwarfs silenced the sneezing dwarf, he rubbed his nose. The second one approached him.

"Ya crazy fool! Fine time you picked to sneeze."

"I couldn't help it. I can't tell. When you gotta, you gotta." said the sneezing dwarf in defense.

"He is right, you know," said Roobarb to Rainbow.

"When you gotta blow, you gotta blow."

But suddenly, the dwarf felt something coming.

"I...I...I gotta."

The ponies, their boyfriends and their Guardians immediately noticed his reactions.

"N...n...n...It's coming," said the dwarf and was on the brink of sneezing again.

"Hold tight, girls. Here he goes again," said Twilight and they ducked. Rainbow, Lionwing, Pinkie and Roobarb also held tight on the wooden beam. When the dwarf was about to sneeze, the other dwarfs quickly jumped on him and tried to stop him.

"Don't let him." said one of the dwarfs.

"Stop him." said another one.

Suddenly, the head of the sneezing dwarf popped out.

"Oh! Ah...Ah...AH!"

The Ponies, their boyfriends and their Guardians were very watchful. The dwarfs brought him back on the ground and kept trying to stop him.

"No, tie it tight." said one of the dwarfs.

"Don't let it go."

"Hold him tight."

"I'll tie it." said the fat dwarf.

"Make a hard knot."

The fat dwarf grabbed the beard of the sneezing dwarf and used it to tie his nose so he won't sneeze again.

"There, that will hold him."

"Thanks!" sighed the sneezing dwarf with joy.

"Shh!" said the fat dwarf.

"Quiet, you fool! You want to get us all killed?" said the second dwarf.

Pinkie and Roobarb saw everything and couldn't hold it any longer.

"HAHAHA!" they laughed. But Rainbow and Lionwing quickly reacted and held their friend's mouths.

The dwarfs heard that.

"Did you hear that?" asked the sneezing dwarf.

"I sure did." said the second dwarf.

"Oh no." said Rainbow and Lionwing.

"Oh no." said Twilight when she and Drago watched the whole thing.

But the bird family, who were with Pinkie, Roobarb, Rainbow and Lionwing, winked at each other and the ponies, Green dog and Griffin And then, they tapped on the wood. The dwarfs were shocked when they heard that.

"Wha...wha...what's that?" asked the fat dwarf.

"That's it." said the leader.

"It's in this room right now." whispered the second.

The dwarfs began to feel uncomfortable when he said that. The birds looked at each other again and then they shrieked very loud, so loud that Rainbow, Lionwing, Pinkie and Roobarb covered their ears. The other ponies, their boyfriends and their Guardians did as well, but the dwarfs...they froze in fear. And then, they yelled and ran around the room to hide. The sneezing dwarf hid in a big pot with a lid, the fat dwarf hid behind a chair, the fourth in a bucket with a broom, the seventh in a pile of logs, the second in a sack with potatoes and the fifth under the staircase.

"Phew. Thanks, little guys. That was close." said Rainbow.

"Yeah, thanks," said Lionwing.

"Hey, they're pretty good at hiding." said Roobarb.

"Yeah. They should play 'hide and seek' more often." said Pinkie.

"Will you two be quiet?" whispered Rainbow.

The dwarfs all came out of their hiding spots and gathered together at the staircase. The leader was holding a candle. They all looked upstairs.

"It's up there." said the leader.

"Yeah. In the bedroom." said the fifth.

"Oh no. Don't tell me they're going upstairs." said Rarity.

"I think they are." said the Pink Panther.

"One of us has gotta go down and chase it up. Uh, uh, uh. Up. Down." The leader corrected his sentence.

All the dwarfs nodded at his plan. And then they looked at one dwarf: the seventh. As you know, the seventh is a funny looking guy who wore a green vest and a purple stocking cap. He just smiled while he doesn't know that he's the one who must go up.

"Him?" asked Wolfurio.

"He doesn't seem fit for the job." said Applejack.

"He looks more like a child than a man." said Virizion.

The seventh looked behind him and then back to the dwarfs, but then he quickly looks back behind him. Maybe he knows that the dwarfs chose him to go upstairs, so he quietly walked away from them. But the second and the sneezing dwarf quickly grabbed him. The leader tried to give him the candle.

"Here, take it. " He said while he shook nervously. The seventh tried to grab it while he was shaking too.

"Don't be nervous."

But the leader quickly grabbed the dwarfs hand and gave him the candle. And with that, the dwarfs pushed him upstairs. The dwarf walked up the stairs while they creaked. Suddenly, he turned around and looked down at his fellow brothers who were waiting. They were also shaking in fear.

"Don't be afraid. We're right behind you." said the leader.

"Yes! Right behind ya." said the other dwarfs.

"Yeah, sure they do." said Lionwing sarcastically.

The seventh dwarf nodded and gulped in fright. And so, he walked further up the stairs. When he opened the door, he peeked to see if everything's safe. While he does that, the other dwarfs quietly walked up the stairs.

"Oh no." said Marvin when he and Dialga saw this.

Meanwhile, the seventh opened the door a little further and took another look around before he quietly walked inside the room. But suddenly, the sound of someone yawning spooked him. He looked towards the bed and saw the sheets moving like a ghost. The dwarf froze for a moment before he screamed very loudly and ran out of the room. While that happened, the dwarfs were already waiting at the doors to strike.

"Here it comes!" yelled the second one.

But suddenly, the seventh bumped into them and they all fell down the stairs. Then all of them except the seventh, who's head was stuck between his legs, ran towards the door while shouting.

"Hihihi. Look at them go." said Pinkie while she and Roobarb looked.

"Quick! Everyone into that bush." said Drago while they ran away from the window.

The six dwarfs ran in a flash out of the cottage. The leader quickly closed the door.

Suddenly, Pinkie and Roobarb both dropped to the floor and went to the seventh dwarf who freed himself from his legs. Then he saw the pony and dog.

"Hi, there. I'm..." but before the pony could finish, the dwarf immediately ran away from her and Roobarb.

"Wait!" shouted Roobarb.

The seventh bumped against the door and tried to open it, but the others closed it from the outside thinking that a monster was pursuing them.

"It's after us." said one of the dwarfs.

"Don't let it out."

"Hold it shut."

The seventh still was trying to open it, but with one hard pull he broke the door knob and crashed into the cupboard. All the pots and cups fell on top of him. The dwarf jumped out of the pile, completely dressed with pots, pans and cups, and ran towards the door opening. Rainbow and Lionwing dropped themselves to the floor.

"Why do you and Roobarb always have to say 'hi' at the most inappropriate moments?" asked Rainbow.

"Come on. Outside." said Lionwing and they went outside.

Meanwhile, the ponies, their boyfriends, dragon, their Guardians and animals all hid in a bush while the dwarfs waited in a tree. The seventh dwarf was approaching and the dwarfs immediately saw it as a monster.

"Here it comes." said one of the dwarfs.

"Now's our chance."

"Get it now!"

When the seventh came close to the tree, the others immediately dropped themselves on him and hit him with their weapons.

"Oh no." said Delphox.

"The poor guy." said Rarity.

"Quick!"

"Give it to it!"

"Don't let it get away!"

While they hit him, the pots and pans came loose from the dwarfs body. When his face showed up, the second dwarf accidentally hit his head. But the leader quickly stopped them.

"Hold on there! It's only Dopey." he said.

"So that's Dopey." said Peter.

"Kinda makes sense." said Applejack.

Then the dwarfs began to ask questions to Dopey.

"Did you see it?" asked the sneezing dwarf and Dopey nodded.

"How big is it?" asked the fat dwarf and Dopey motioned with his arms how big.

"Was it a dragon?" asked the second and Dopey nodded.

"Has it got horns?" asked the sneezing dwarf again. Dopey puts his fingers on his head and stuck his tongue out a few times.

"Was it breathing fire?" the second asked again.

"Was it droolin'?" asked the fat one again.

Dopey began to drool while they asked.

"What was it doin'?" asked the sneezing dwarf.

To that, Dopey laid his head on his hands and made a snoring sound. The leader seems to understand what he tried to say.

"He says it's a, a monster asleep in our beds!" he said.

"They think Snow White and Fluttershy are monsters?" asked Spike.

"Dopey must have thought they were monsters. Or he wouldn't have screamed." said Skyress.

"I'll say we attack." said the second dwarf.

"While it's sleeping." said the sneezing dwarf.

"Yeah, while it's sleeping." said the fourth, the fifth and the fat one.

"Oh no."said Rarity while putting her hooves in front of her mouth.

"Hurry, men. It's now or never!" said the leader.

"Off with its head." said the fat one.

"Break its bones." said one of the dwarfs.

"Chop it to pieces."

"We'll kill it dead."

When the Ponies, their boyfriends and their Guardians heard that, they were in complete shock.

"Come on. We gotta stop them." said Twilight.

"Yeah. Because Fluttershy is my Girlfriend." said Lumpy. "It's my duty to keep her safe."

"And it's my duty to protect her too." said Boulderon.

"I have a idea. We'll see how far they go and when they try to attack, I'll use a freeze spell on them. It'll be easy since there are only seven of them." said Twilight.

"Then let's go." said Groudon and they followed the dwarfs back to the cottage.


End file.
